Highschool DxD: Stardust Petite Champion
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: When Issei's little sister, Sachi Hyoudou, encounters a mysterious fairy from the stars, she finds herself fighting against the forces of evil after becoming the champion of the stars. Soon enough, she also gets drag in the supernatural world, with her brother and along with others, they joined hands as they fight. 'Stella Soldier Starlight Make Up'
1. Star 0: Prologue

**So here's a new Highschool DxD story, in which involves Sachi Hyoudou from my _Issei's Little Sister_, but this version of Sachi is different.**

* * *

_Stardust DxD_

_Star 0: Prologue; The Girl Who Fights in the Name of the Stars_

Issei Hyoudou. A boy quite infamous for his perverse thoughts and actions toward women. A teen who dreamed of someday becoming what he dubbed 'The Harem King'. He was part of Kuoh Academy's 'Pervert Trio', and was considered an enemy to all women. Girls kept their distance, and boys taunted and teased him for still being without a girlfriend.

However, he is, by the very definition, an honest individual. He wears his heart on his sleeve almost like a badge of honor. He never tells a lie and is always straightforward in his answers. He always hones up to his mistakes and takes full responsibility for his actions. A select individual knows about it.

And one of them knows Issei better than anyone else will ever claim to. His little sister, Sachi.

There is perhaps nothing more sacred and valued in the world to Issei than his little sister. She is his entire world and more. When Sachi was younger, she used to follow him and his two best friends like a little puppy, but he didn't really mind. When she was born, his parents told him that it was his duty as the older brother to look after her, no matter what, that it was his job to take care of her. At the time, the brown haired boy perhaps did not truly understand what his parents meant but nonetheless, he took those words to heart.

When Sachi was born, he was five. For a while, the four of them lived like a normal happy family. Issei would get into trouble with his friend, get scolded by not only his other friend but also by his parents, and then he would try to do something to impress his little sister. He loves his little sister, he wanted to protect her, support her, he will always be there for her.

"Onii-chan, wake up!" Called out to the perverted boy on his bed beside him was his little sister. Sachi is a young girl of 11 year old, with brown eyes and mid length maroon brown hair tied in pigtails with white ribbons. She wears a magenta shirt with single strip teal lines on each sleeves and blue shorts.

The boy in question mumbled something incoherent as he grabbed his blanket and cover his head. Sachi sighed, couldn't believe that her brother is such a sleepy head. She leaned forward, close enough to her brother's head as she whispered sweetly. "Onii-chan, if you don't wake up..."

Then her voice change from a sweet whisper to a threatening declaration. "I'll drop kick you in the head!" She declared as she raised her right leg.

Issei quickly throws out the blanket and gets up. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" He exclaimed with his hands in front of him in a defensive position. "So please don't drop kick your Onii-chan!"

Sachi puts her leg down, sighed, she spoke. "Jeez, were you expecting Asia-oneechan to come and wake you up? Or is the section on your alarm clock wasn't loud enough?" There was a bit of sarcasm on the clock part.

"O-oi… I don't usually have Asia-chan to wake me, I-I can wake up on me own, you know." Issei said sweatdropped.

"And when was the last time you woke up on your own?" Sachi asked narrowed her eyes.

"Eh? When?" Issei was taken aback by his sister's question, as he tries to recall when was the last time he woke up on his own. "Eto… four days ago?"

"Last I heard; Rias-oneesan was with you, most likely she woke you up." Sachi said making Issei flinched, she sighed. "I said it before, I'll say it again; you become a big sleepy head."

As far as she remembers, her brother wasn't the type of guy who wakes up tiredly and sometimes going back to sleep, but lately Issei has been waking up tiredly for the past month. Although Sachi's right about her brother being a sleepy head, what she doesn't know is that the reason why her brother is always tired every morning is due to… being reincarnated as a Devil. And Devils are known as creatures of darkness, so waking up every morning with the sun shining bright on them is hard to be a morning person.

Sachi begin to walk out of her brother's room, opening the door, before she said. "Breakfast's ready… and it was Rias-oneesan who made it." She then wore a teasing smirk. "Better come down before dad eats them all." She then close the door.

"What?!" Issei exclaimed as he stood up. "No way I'll let dad eat all of buchou's cooking!" He begins to change as quickly as he could.

* * *

After getting dressed, Issei came down and entering the living room/kitchen with his family, and Asia and Rias getting ready for breakfast

"Ah, there you are, Ise." His mother said.

"Finally managed to get up and ready?" His dad half-mocked.

"Yeah. Can't miss out on buchou's cooking!" Issei exclaimed, eager to eat some of his president's (master) home cooking.

Rias wore a confused look. "What are you talking about, Ise? Mother made breakfast." She said.

Issei blinked. "Eh? But Sachi-chan said..." He turned to look at his sister.

Sachi turns her eyes to look at her brother before smirking in amused.

There, Issei realized what was going on. "Sachi-chan, you..."

"You're so gullible, Onii-chan." She said putting her hand in front of her lips to hide her smirk. "I thought I'd give you a source of motivation to get ready sooner."

Issei felt like a dagger stabbed him in the back, feeling betrayed that his sister lied to him. "That… that's too cruel..." He hung his head down.

Sachi can't stop herself from her giggles. "Oh, lighten up. You can eat Oneesan's cooking anytime you want, isn't that right?" She said.

"Yes, that's right." Rias nodded after sitting down before looking to Sachi. "And good points on coming up with a good idea to get your brother out and prepared so quickly."

'_B-buchou…_' Issei felt like crying after his master compliment Sachi's way.

"Ano… Ise-san, if you like, I could cook for you everyday." Asia said, hoping to make Issei feel better.

"Yes! I've taught Asia-chan on cooking, she's getting better every practice." Ms Hyoudou exclaimed.

"Asia-chan..." Issei looks happy.

Sachi then turns to her father. "Am I expecting an older sister?" She asked jokely.

"Maybe you will!" Mr. Hyoudou chuckles. "Perhaps two!"

Issei's father's joke made him annoyed and becoming depressed by Sachi's joke again.

* * *

After breakfast, the youngsters left for school. With Issei, Asia and Rias went to Kuoh Academy and while Sachi went to her own school. In class, Issei was sitting on his chair with his head laying on his desk.

'_Jeez… I was all hyped up for buchou's cooking, but Sachi-chan played a cruel joke on me._' Issei said in his head. '_She never pulls jokes like that in the past._'

Then he recalls the memories on when he and Sachi were younger, with his little sister being all innocent and sweet. '_Well, I guess the more you age, the more you become a different person._'

He does wish to go back in the old days where Sachi used to look up and rely on him, but she is old enough to look after herself even becoming reliable. He shock those thoughts away, he definitely doesn't want to be some kind of siscon.

"Yo Issei, check this out!" Matsuda exclaimed, holding up an open magazine.

Issei quickly lift himself up. "Dude, what the hell?! You know that showing off a porn mag in class is a death flag!" He exclaimed, he may be a pervert and even bring his own magazines, but even he knows that it is best to hide them and reading in private.

"Relax man, this time is not the usual." Matsuda retorted.

Issei raised a brow before he takes a look at the magazine, it was indeed a different kind of magazine. The page that his friend was showing is an article with a picture of a girl that looks like she's cosplaying.

Then Motohama appeared joining with his two pervert friends, adjusting his glasses. "Stella Girl has done it again. Just yesterday, she took down one of those monsters at the railroad bridge. Word on the street is that she managed to give a beating before it could destroy the bridge, luckily the railroad only suffered a minimum damage."

"Man! How cool is that!" Matsuda replied.

Stella Girl, a name that a variety of youth heard of and trending about. You see, Stella Girl is actually a real life super heroine who fights monsters that rampage Kuoh town. Everybody, including adults, were pretty reluctant about the claims of a superhero and monsters, but after several attacks from those creatures and the appearance of Stella Girl showing up, they have no choice but to accept the new reality. Since the appearance of Stella Girl, many youth looks up to her as she defended the city from those monsters, some were even caught in until the female hero save them and they are grateful for.

Not only has she gained the attention of everybody, she also gained the attention of devils that resided in the city, one of them being the master of the brown-haired pervert, and they took quite an interest in her.

"She fought in a railroad?" Issei asked as he took the magazine, reading the article. "Man, how reckless could she be?" Don't get him wrong, he does admired Stella Girl for her heroic deeds and doing the right thing but sometimes there were damages left behind if she's not careful.

Motohama reappeared on Issei's left side as he looking at the magazine. "Man, how I wish to meet in person so much. Getting her autograph, shaking her hand." He adjusted his glasses. "And taking a picture shot under her skirt!"

That made Issei choke after hearing the last part. "Dude, that's just so wrong!" He retorted. "Seriously, look at her, she looks around the same age as my sister!" Pointing at the photo for his friend to see clearly.

If there's one thing that made Stella Girl so obvious to everyone; is that she is a child around 11 or 12. A lot of strict adults claimed that it is dangerous for a young child to fight monsters, even though she has powers, or calling her parents horrible for allowing their child to fight. Even claimed that she is a bad influence towards young children.

"Yeah, he's right." Matsuda appeared on Issei's right side. "I mean, sure you have a loli fetish but she's still a kid, you know."

"Oh be quite you two!" Motohama snapped.

"So what's the Pervert Trio talking about?" The three perverts turns to the source of the voice, it was none other than Aika Kiryu, accompanying her was Asia.

"Kiryu!" Motohama snorted.

Noticing the magazine in Issei's hands, the female pervert adjusting her glasses. "Are you guys reading pornographic magazines in the classroom? Either you three have guts or are just too perverted to even think about the consequences." She mocked.

"Shut up!" Matsuda retorted clenched his fist.

"And for your information, we were talking about an article regarded the recent event of Stella Girl." Motohama informed.

That peaks Aika's attention as she walks towards Issei and snatched the magazine off his hands, much to his surprise, before she reads the article. She then shows to Asia. "Check this out, Asia." The blond girl looks at the article. "Says here that Stella Girl has fought on monster on the railroad bridge leaving only minimal damage."

"Sugoi." Asia seems really impressed.

"True that!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Makes me glad we have someone like her around, I feel safe!"

"But, I wonder." Motohama said. "Where the hell do these monsters came from?"

"Who cares." Matsuda retorted. "Like every mahou shoujo series, as long as we have Stella Girl and believe in her, we can live our lives peacefully."

"So you guys can enjoy some perverted things in peace." Aika claimed earning angry reaction from the two.

* * *

In the 3rd year classroom, we found our red haired beauty sitting on her desk with another girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail, they were looking at a magazine on Rias' desk.

"Ara, it seems like the town's hero has done it again." Akeno said after reading the article.

"Yes, and as for the damage report, I give 7 out of 10 for leaving minimal damage this time." Rias said.

"Oh~? Are you evaluate her as if she's a student?" Akeno joked.

"Akeno," Rias turns her head to look at her best friend. "Don't forget that this town is still my territory, if any mythological-related is involved I must step in and stop it. And as for Stella Girl, we have yet to know who she is, and where those monsters came from." It is her job as a high class devil in charge of her territory on a look out for any troublesome stray devils or any mythology beings.

"That's true." Akeno agreed. "But we have yet to apprehend the one who's responsible for those monsters."

"True." Rias turns away as she looks at the window. It has been two whole months now since the appearance of those monsters and Stella Girl, she and her peerage been trying to take action as the monsters attack and investigating for any clues but no luck.

* * *

A man was walking on the neighborhood street carrying a vacuum cleaner, he stops facing a pill of garbage bags and other broken everyday items.

The man threw the vacuum in. "Once it's broken and useless, say goodbye to your hank of junk." The man said before walking away.

Unknown to the man, a person came floating down and landed in front of the pile of trash. The person was a woman with tanned skin and brownish orange hair tied in a long braid with an orange gem ornament. She wears a sleeveless skintight red leotard with a short orange skirt, long white boots with black stockings and white gloves exposing her fingers.

"A vacuum Cleaner, hmmm..." The woman said in wonder. She then produce an octahedron-shape black gem, size of a soft ball.

"It may be broken at the moment, but it still has it's usage. Safufufufu." The woman giggles. She raises the black gem in the air and declare. "Awakened from your slumber, and take form! Shadow Beast!"

The black gem glows before emitting a purplish light.

… and what comes next would surely cause big disaster.

* * *

School was over, as students were prepared to leave, or going to their clubs. Two students went ahead to go to one club they attended, those two are Issei and Asia as they got inside of the clubroom, receiving greetings from Rias and the members.

As they begin preparing themselves for their usual routine, Yuuto Kiba came in a rush, noticing the unusual action of her Knight Rias knew something was off.

"Buchou, there's trouble." Yuuto said as he approach.

"What is it, Yuuto-kun?" Rias asked.

"Another one of those monsters appeared." Yuuto responded earning reaction by the sudden news.

"Eh?! Another one?" Issei asked disbelief. "And so soon on top of that?" The last monster was yesterday and now a new one appeared today, usually those monsters would appear after one was defeated and several days would have passed.

"Are you certain?" Rias asked, Yuuto pulls out his phone and shows her the article. It says that a monster appeared on the streets and attacking a shopping district.

She got off her chair and looks at her servants. "We can't afford to ignore those monsters, we must go and defeat it." She ordered.

"Yes!" Everybody agreed.

* * *

The people screamed and ran as fast as they could from a terrible disaster maker, suddenly all the air and wind are being sucked into the opposite of the citizens' direction with objects flying over there. The cause of this strange phenomenon was a monster, the beast in question resembles that of 20 ft tall vacuum cleaner with six arthropod legs, the hose moves acting as a neck and a pair of purplish glass eyes on the vacuum's head, and there is an electrical cord acting as a tail. On the center of the vacuum's front/chest is a diamond shape black gem.

The monster continues to inhale as any kind of objects were being sucked in, then a car came flying as well before hitting the monster's 'mouth'. With the vehicle on its 'mouth' and keeping it, thanks to the powerful suction, the monster barking its head before moving forward as it blows away the car off, sending it flying away before crashing on to one of the stores.

With no one else in this part of the district, the Occult Research Club soon arrived on the scene of the destruction.

"We've arrived such in time." Rias said before turning to Akeno. "You've confirmed there aren't civilians left?"

"Hai, my familiar has scattered around this area, every single citizen has left." Akeno confirmed.

"Good." Rias nodded. "We don't want our identities to be exposed while facing this monster."

"But is that… a vacuum?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief as to what he was looking at. "Seriously, just what's with monsters taking forms after modern convenient objects?" He asked out loud. This wasn't the first, there were reports of monsters taking forms of different kind of modern objects, even animals.

"Despite it's oddest appearance, we should not underestimate it." Rias exclaimed. "For now, we'll have to defeat it, then we'll let the Underworld do their job."

"So slaying it, and getting a sample from it?" Yuuto draws his holy eraser. "I don't know whether to think this will be easy or hard."

"Yeah, even though it looks like a living vacuum cleaner it can still harm with that powerful suction." Issei stated, he knew that despite its looks it could pretty do much damage with how it cause around this area.

"Everyone, let us start this game of chess!" Rias declared.

"Hai!" Everyone responded.

Once Issei summons his Boosted Gear, everybody was in positions to fight against the Vacuum beast. All of sudden, the monster moves its head at the right position it wants then it begins to inhale as air and wind, along with the debris and junks, are being sucked in its mouth. The powerful suction has made the Gremory peerage to either stand on their feet or holding on to something so they won't get dragged in.

"Arg, jeez! Figures something like that would happen, considerate that thing is a VACUUM monster!" Issei retorted holding on to a fire hydrant.

"Don't let yourselves get sucked in! We need to stay focused and find the right moment to attack!" Rias proclaimed, positioning her feet to not get drawn into. "Akeno!"

Up in the air, Akeno was flying above the others and closer to the monster, who was too busy to notice her.

"Ara, ara, if you like sucking so much." Akeno said as electricity runs from her hands. "Try sucking this!." She proclaimed as she unleashed her thunder charged.

The thunderbolt came crashing onto the beast as it stops its suction power, letting out a screech. Then came another thunderbolt hitting the vacuum sapien, screeching again.

"Ara ara, you can still take more, no~?" Akeno asked in a sadistic way, unleashing her thunderbolts again.

"Leaving Akeno-san to do pain on others." Issei muttered, still a bit scared of Akeno's sadistic side.

"Is strange." Koneko said.

Issei turns to Koneko. "What's strange?" He asked confused.

"Look closely. Before it was screeching at first but now it's not anymore." Koneko explained not getting her eyes off the monster.

Issei turns back to look at the monster again, it was true what she said, it's not screeching anymore despite the number of thunderbolts striking it. It was like just a moment ago it felt pain but now it looks like it doesn't. But that's where he spotted something.

Issei turns his attention to Akeno as he shouts. "Akeno-san, is no use! Your thunderbolts are being absorbed!"

Akeno stops her attack as she turns to Issei then turns back to the monster, then to her shock, all the electricity from the thunderbolts are being drawn to another area, the electrical cord tail. The tip of the monster's tail absorbs a great deal of electricity, like any regular vacuums it requires electricity to function by having the cord on the electricity sticker. With every drop of electricity absorbed, both Akeno and everyone was stunned in disbelief by what they saw.

"It absorbed Akeno-san's thunderbolts?" Asia asked, disbelief to see what happened.

"Damnit, I didn't think that it was a possibility." Rias bite her thumb nail.

"Ara, ara, who wouldn't have thought my thunderbolts would be useless." Akeno said after landed on the ground near her master. "What now, buchou?"

With her nail out her mouth, Rias proclaim. "For now, we must avoid its suction, it can't suck everything without moving its head around. We need to draw its attention to the opposite side then we'll attack it from there. We'll make much damage to it before finishing it off. Let's move!" She declared. "And keep your guard up, who should not underestimate it. Who knows what will do next!"

Needless to say, Rias hasn't taken the new enemy serious at 100% before, she believed that by having Akeno striking the monster with her signature attack would affect it, but apparently, it proves to be rendered useless due to the monster being an electronic cleaning device that works on electricity. After seeing what it could do, she mustn't underestimate it any further and will have to see closely to defeat the monster.

With a new plan, now everyone is in positions to face off the monster.

"Akeno and Issei, you two charge at the monster's right side drawing its attention. Meanwhile, Yuuto-kun and Koneko will attack it from the opposite. And when the monster changes its attention, Issei, you'll attack it with the stored power you built. After that, when it goes back to Issei and Akeno, Yuuto-kun and Koneko are going to attack again!" Rias explained a strategy that would make an opponent to be distracted by group while another would attack it then repeatedly back and forth.

Understand their King's strategy, the Gremory peerage begins the fight with Issei and Akeno going to the monster's right side, with the former running and the latter flying, while also activated the Boosted Gear at the start of the fight with a single...

"**Boost!**"

The monster turns its attention at the two newcomers before moving its head closer and starts to inhale. Issei stops and managed to grab onto a pole, struggling to hang on "**Boost!**", while Akeno flies backward to avoid being sucked in.

With the monster's attention occupied, both the Knight and Rook of Gremory charged in. Koneko starts by knocking out its insect-like legs with punches and kickings, making it lose balance before falling off to its left side, she then follows up with a combo of punches; Haymaker, right hook, left cross, jab, then back and forth. Then came Yuuto as a charge with his two hands on his sword, with the attribute of a Knight he moves quickly as he disappears, slashes of impacts appear on the monster's body, suddenly Yuuto reappears in midair in front of the beast's neck and he then swings his sword in an angle swing, but to his shock; there is no cut.

The monster begins to lift itself, and as soon as they saw it standing up they back away.

"Damn" Yuuto cursed. "I thought if I cut its neck, even a little, I would make a hole. I planned on creating severals so it won't be able to control it's suction."

"It's tough. There aren't any dents where I punch." Koneko added. "That thing is half organic, but it might have suffered from the impact."

"And being half hard plastic and metal, is difficult for me to make any cuts." Yuuto has made several slashes on the beast's body but there aren't any cuts where he made. "But like you said, it did seem like it suffered from our attacks."

With the monster back on its feet it turns its attention to the two, Yuuto gripped his sword with both hands and Koneko takes a stance.

"We'll just have to do what we gotta do." Koneko said.

"And it's not like we expected this to be easy." Yuuto smiled readied his sword. "We usually weakened our opponents before finishing them off in our Stray hunts."

The monster uses its suction power again with Yuuto stabbing his sword to the ground to hold himself and Koneko puts a lot more force on her feet. Meanwhile, Issei stood at the monster's blind side.

"Damn, that monster is tough." Issei said, while he did not saw Koneko attacking but he did saw Yuuto trying to make a cut on the beast's neck but to no avail.

"**Boost!**"

"Alright!" Issei proclaimed after hearing the Boosted Gear's announcement. He has gathered up enough of stored power, around 5 Boosts. He thrust his gauntlet straight as the gem glows brightly.

"**Explosion!**"

Issei opens the hand part of the gauntlet as a small red sphere of energy appeared.

"Dragon Shot!" He declared firing the sphere.

The sphere turns into a blast, heading towards the monster right before it caught the sight of it. The Dragon Shot hit in the monster's face, causing an explosion

"Direct hit!" Issei fist bump, and he also hope that he made some damage.

As the smoke clears out of the monster's face, all there was to be small tattered scratches and a single crack on the right glass eye.

Issei was stunned. "No way...! So that wasn't even enough?!" He cursed himself in thoughts, his master did say not to underestimate it and he only use five Boosts.

The vacuum beast narrowed its eyes, feeling enraged it twirls around its electrical cord tail as electricity flows around the tip.

Rias noticed the monster's tail and soon realized what it's gonna do. "Everyone, get out of there quickly!"

Hearing their master's warning, Issei, Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto quickly make their getaway for a few seconds right before the vacuum beast fires off the electricity from its tail. The electricity was flying around as varies of bolts hits the ground, hitting anything around. The four devil servants quickly dodged the bolts, with Issei does lamely.

"Youch! Woah! Ouf! Jeez! Is that thing using Akeno-san's thunderbolts it stored against us?!" Issei cried out, before falls off the ground with his Boosted Gear deactivate. "Ouch…!"

As the electricity continues to hit, one bolt hits on a car before causing an explosion, and with Koneko being close, was pushed off by the shockwave sending her a few feet and fall on the ground. As she gets herself up the monster moves closer and closer.

Seeing his comrade to the ground and the beast heading towards her. "Koneko-chan!" Issei called out as he charged forward. He managed to reach her before getting in front to shield her with the monster getting close to the two.

"Koneko, Issei!" Rias called out, she has to save her servants before the unspeakable.

"Stop right there, Shadow Beast!" A child voice declared making the monster stop.

Both everyone and the monster, known as the Shadow Beast, turns to look the owner of the voice.

On top of a lamp pole is a little girl with medium length light brown hair with large ring-shaped buns held with yellow star ornaments and brown eyes. The outfit she wears is a white skin-tight shirt under a short sleeves blue sky jacket with red lining on the edges. White gauntlets covered her hands and half of her forearms, with yellow stars on the back of her hands and from the gauntlets to the elbows are white elbow-length gloves. A short red belt is around her waist with a white buckle with a yellow star on the central, under the belt is a blue skirt. White shoes, that look like they were meant for combat, with yellow circles on each side and sky blue knee socks with small stars on the knees.

The sight of the young girl gains everybody's attention as each of them clearly recognized who she is.

"Ara ara, is that?" Akeno wondered.

"It is." Asia said

"So she's here." Rias exclaimed.

Finally, Issei says the name that is known to all. "Stella Girl!"

Yes, this young girl is none other than Stella Girl! The young hero who defends Kuoh town from the monsters.

To the Gremory Peerage, this was the first time they're seeing the famous young heroine in the flesh, therefore it is natural for them to be surprised.

Rias observes closely at Stella Girl, aside from her looks and age, even at this distance she could sense an aura around her, it is completely different from any auras she felt or could think of.

Stella Girl jumps off the lamp pole and landed on the ground before she launched herself with an incredible force leaving a cloud of dust behind. She went straight at the Shadow Beast, reeled back her right fist before she made a punch right the monster's face as she got close. The impact from the punch, push the Shadow Beast's head to the ground, being a vacuum the head is still attached to the hose-neck, then the Beast loses its balance as it falls hitting the ground.

"Wow!" Issei exclaimed in awed.

Koneko was speechless awed by the attack.

Stella Girl landed on the ground again before running straight at Issei and Koneko. When she stops in front of them, suddenly, she grabs them both and putting on her shoulders without difficulties.

"Wow! Hey! Hold on-!" Issei didn't have the chance to say his piece as Stella Girl runs, while carrying the two.

Issei was baffled by what he's experience, a little girl who happens to be the same age as his sister is carrying both him and Koneko on her shoulders and running faster without showing any sight struggling. He then remind himself that after what he saw her did to the monster, he shouldn't be surprised, especially since he already knows another little girl with incredible strength.

Stella Girl stops right in front of the ORC before putting down Issei and Koneko on their feet. She then address to the group. "Is dangerous here, all of you must go now."

"Er but..." Issei wanted to protest.

"Yes, we will." Rias said. "Everyone let's go!" She declared as he runs off, with the rest of the club follow suit.

With the group gone, Stella Girl turns her attention at the Shadow Beast, which it finally stood up on its feet. But what she did not know is that the ORC did not leave the place, rather they are hidden well from any eyes, they observe the scene with each of them wore a different expressions.

Issei was the first to speak. "Ano, buchou, why are we hiding and watching, instead of helping her?"

"I am wondering about it too." Asia agreed, worried for the young girl who's facing off the monster.

"If we were to help her, we would expose ourselves thus allowing her to learn our identity as devils." Rias explained not taking her eyes off. "She may defend the innocents and the city from those monsters, but I doubt she'll trust us at first, and we still don't know who she is or who she affiliated with."

"So we'll just have to sit here and watch?" Issei asked, disbelief by his master's statement.

"Not entirely, if she would be in some kind of trouble we'll help her from the shadows." Rias responded. "And this isn't the first time I'm seeing a child with powers fighting against an opponent that seems impossible."

That did make Issei a bit better, but he still can't help but feel worried for the young girl, sure she has shown to have abilities that no normal child would have, and if what the rumors and stories he had heard about her taken down monster are true. And yet, he could not stop the worrisome feeling he has for her, and it was rather odd because it was the same feeling he would always have when it involves his little sister.

Stella Girl took a stance, which was a basic karate stance, readied to fight the Shadow Beast.

"Shafufufufu!" A laugh was heard by everyone. They all turn their heads towards the owner of the laugh, it was the same woman from before.

"Who could that be?" Rias muttered in wonder.

Stella Girl broke off her stance as she calls out. "Sordanix!"

The woman, known as Sordanix, place her in a noblewoman way, "This shall be the day that your meddling ways are coming to an end, Little Girl. Shafufufufu!" She giggled.

"I don't know who that woman is, but she clearly has a weird way of laughing." Issei said, feeling both confused and annoyed.

One of Sordanix's ears twitched, then she became enraged. "What was that, you brat?!" She snapped angrily.

Stella Girl blinked. "Eh?"

"You have a problem with my way of laughing?! I'll make you pay!" Sordanix proclaimed dramatically pointing at her.

"Wow. She's angry." Yuuto said.

"Seems like she doesn't take too kindly to people who mocks her laugh." Akeno said finding amused by the woman's sudden rage.

"Yikes." Issei nervously sweat. "Maybe next time I say anything in my head."

"What are you talking about? What about your laugh?" Stella Girl asked confused.

"You said I have a weird laugh, you nosy brat!" Sordanix cried waving her arms up and down angrily.

"What? I didn't say anything like that." Stella Girl retord before mutter silently. "Although it is true that I've thought your way of laughing is weird."

Both Sordanix's ears twitched, she gritting her teeth. "Ooooooh-! You said it again! That does it!" She growled, she then point at her as she order. "Shadow Beast! Suck that girl up, then spit out her and suck her again and spit out her again! Do that as many times as you can!"

Hearing its master's command, the Shadow Beast moves its head towards her, pointing out its mouth.

Only two words came from Stella's mouth. "Uh oh."

The Vacuum Shadow Beast begins its suction again, inhaling everything where it points. Stella Girl struggles on not letting herself get sucked in, holding on a lamp pole with both hands.

"That monster's suction is way stronger now." Koneko claimed, noticed the state of the suction.

"This looks bad." Asia exclaimed, terrifying for the girl's safety.

"We should really help her, buchou!" Issei insisted, the fight just started and already Stella Girl is in a pinch.

"Wait for a moment." Rias replied, even though she is worried for the young girl but she must wait and see what she could do next.

With the Beast continues to suck, Stella Girl struggles to think of a way to deal with this situation. Here she is, facing off a new Shadow Beast, which was quick, taking the appearance of a vacuum with powerful suction, and with Sordanix being pissed off for some reason, orders the Shadow Beast in which it sucks to full power. And the only defense she could do now is holding on the lamp pole… Wait… Then it came to her!

While holding on the pole, she moves down slowly, being careful of not letting her hands slip.

Back to the ORC.

Issei's hand tightened, no longer could he stand by and watch, he was about to charge in only for an arm to be in front, Issei sees Rias holding out her arm to stop him.

"I said wait, Issei." She said.

"But-!" Issei wanted to reply but only for her to stop him.

"She found a way to deal with the situation." Rias proclaimed before pointing out. "Look closely."

With those words, Issei turns his eyes towards Stella Girl's current condition and saw that she was now on her knees to the floor still holding on the pole but with one arm. With her free arm, she clenched her hand into a fist before punching to the ground.

"YAAAH!" Stella Girl cried, smashing the floor as the ground breaks.

The lamp pole begins to loosen before falling, and with the pressure of the suction, it falls right in the direction of the Shadow Beast and begins to get dragged in. Still holding on to the pole, Stella Girl is being sucked in along with the lamp pole headed towards the monster's mouth.

"Shafufufufufu! That's right! Get sucked in!" Sordanix laughed, believed that she won.

"Oh no!" Issei cried panicked.

Instead of panicking and fear, there was determination in Stella Girl's eyes. She loosened her grip on the pole, then she spins mid-air before she delivers a powerful spin kick at the pole base, the pressure from the kick shoots the lamp pole straight at the monster's mouth, faster than its suction. What comes next should be obvious, the pole hits the Shadow Beast's mouth, right at the back of its throat, then the force of the impact made the monster's head move backward, and with its head still connect to the hose neck it went straight to the ground floor.

BOOM!

The vacuum beast's head hits the ground with a loud noise, while the beast growl in pain from both the back of the throat and the top of the head.

Sordanix's jaw dropped. "No way!" She gaped.

Back with the ORC, everyone is surprised to see what just happened.

"Wow. That was impressive." Yuuto said in awed.

"Smart move." Koneko give her piece.

"Ara, ara, that sure was painful." Akeno giggled.

"It seems she's not so helpless when it comes to come up with ideas and use whatever she needs as advantages." Rias said, all the while smiled. "Though it was reckless, it was pretty smart of her."

Issei sighed in relief along with Asia, he was glad that Stella Girl come up with something and came out safe.

Stella Girl landed on the ground before staring at the monster who's seeing stars. She punches both fists together as she declares. "Time to put you down!"

Just then, the stars on Stella Girl's outfit shines brightly, and before the ORC knew, she was surrounded by glowing aura. Golden particles gathered around and they all merged into an energy sphere, the size of a softball, in front of her.

"Stella Shooting Star!" Stella Girl called out before punching the sphere.

As soon as she punched the sphere, it turned into a yellow beam resembles a shooting star, hence the name, and headed straight at the Shadow Beast. The Shooting Star hits the monster by the chest and came out from behind, the Shadow Beast screech in pain as its body glows brightly by every nano second.

"**_TWINKLE_****_~!_**"

Surprisingly, it spoke with two single words before the entire body was covered in light before exploding in particles. The only things left from the Shadow Beast were a regular vacuum cleaner floating down to the ground, and an octahedron-shape black gem before it shattered into tiny bits and then to dust.

Sordanix came down with an inelegant angry face.

"Gurrrr!" The woman growled in frustration. "You useless piece of hank of junk!" She kicked the vacuum, sending it far and breaks as it landed, but Sordanix made a mistake as she clinging her foot in pain.

She points at Stella Girl while still clinging to her foot. "This isn't over, I'll remember this!"

The gem ornament on her braided hair glows making a portal appeared behind her.

"A portal?" Issei said out loud, surprised to see a portal.

Sordanix jumps backward as she went inside the portal and nowhere to be seen. The portal then swiftly disappears.

Seeing that Sordanix was gone, Stella Girl signed.

"Jeez, I just defeated a Shadow Beast yesterday and she has to pull a new one today?" Stella Girl exclaimed talking out loud. "And what's her deal? Since when did I said she has a weird laugh? Was someone here all along?" She turns her head around to look at anyone who could've still be in this area.

"I guess not." She shrugged her shoulders, before changing the subject. "I better get out of here before the authorities comes."

With that said, Stella Girl runs off right until she jumps high, she hops rooftop to rooftop and other buildings until she isn't seen anymore.

With the coast is clear, the ORC came out of hiding.

"Well, that was quite a show, wasn't it buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, it was." Rias replied. Though the fight was a bit short, she was impressed by the display of Stella Girl's power.

* * *

At the moment it was sunsetting. The authorities came, and block every entry from this part of the district. Police were investigating the scene, looking for any clues and asking people around, even though it was a monster attack. Firemen are searching for any injured people who might have been caught by the attack, with the ambulances waiting.

Many people have gathered around looking at the scene of the post-incident, many have asked what may have happened and talked about the incident, some say it was a possible terrorist attack, but many have been in that part of the district claimed that it was an attack of a monster. Some even claimed to see Stella Girl hopping on buildings and concluded that she has defeated the monster.

Among the people, the ORC was outside of the district, after leaving the place before the authorities arrived, but they are far from the crowd. Disappointed that there aren't any remains from that black jewel earlier and send it to the Underworld for analysis, Rias ordered that they should leave and let the authorities handle the rest.

Looking at the scene made Rias clenched her hands, frustrated, she and her peerage finally managed to catch up one of those monsters and yet they couldn't handle it. Aside from its abilities of suction and stored up electricity, Stella Girl managed to defeat it with a single attack, she figured that the young girl poses some kind of purification ability. She's grateful for her heroic actions but it just put salt in the wounds, it stabbed her pride.

Seeing the face that her best friend is making, Akeno suggest. "We should probably get back to the clubroom."

Rias turns to Akeno before agreed. "Yes, we should. Let us go." She ordered.

After leaving any sight of the crowd, the Gremory peerage transport themselves by teleporting back to the clubroom.

* * *

"After what happened today, I decided to call off today's devil job." Rias announced, sitting on her chair.

After the ORC has returned to the clubroom, everybody is taking a briefer after what happened this afternoon. And when their president/master declared that she cancelled today's devil job, everyone was surprised.

"With everything that happened, it would be best for everyone to take a break." Rias responded.

"No kidding." Issei signed, he already feels exhausted after fighting a vacuum monster.

"Who could have thought that fighting off a vacuum monster would make me exhausted." Yuuto said half-joking.

"So what now, buchou?" Akeno asked, knowing well what comes next.

Rias closes her eyes as she respond. "For now, I'm going to make a report to the higher ups about happened." She then opens her eyes. "We may not have defeat one of those monsters, at least I can confirm their existence."

"You think they'll take them serious?" Issei asked.

Ever since the appearances of the monsters, Shadow Beasts, Rias made a few reports regarding them to the higher ups in the Underworld, sadly, she lacks any evidences so they cannot be certain and they ordered her to gather more clues regarding those beasts.

"We may not know." Rias responded before smile. "But at least we finally have two important informations. One, we finally learned that they are called Shadow Beasts. And two, clearly that woman, Sordanix, is responsible for sending those monsters. This is a step closer."

She got off from her chair. "That's it for today, good work everyone." She said.

"Hai!"

After everyone gathered their personal stuff they all left the clubroom, except for the Two Great Ladies.

"By the way, buchou, what about Stella Girl?" Akeno asked in wonder.

"I may have to report about her abilities as well." Rias responded, before she wore a serious expression. "Hopefully, no high class devil would try to get their hands on her. Her name has already reached to the Underworld, any more information regarding about her, she'll be a big target for peerage recruitment."

If there's another thing, one important thing, regarding our young heroine, not only did she gained attention from humans in Kuoh town, but also gained from the Underworld, but only some who keep in touch with the human world news. Of course, the only things they have heard are rumors. Rias has seen what Stella Girl could do, and no doubt if she may have the potential on becoming even stronger, any devil would want to add her to their peerage so they can harness her powers. Devils are always in a lookout for potential individuals with talents.

Regardless, Rias would make sure Stella Girl would not fall in the hands of another devil.

* * *

"We're home!" Issei called out after he and Asia entered.

"We're home." Asia give her own.

Then they heard someone gasp from the living room. "Eh?!"

"Welcome back!" Called out Ms. Hyoudou before follow. "Sachi, hold still."

They both hear as if someone is struggling, they decided to enter the living room when they noticed between here and the kitchen, they saw Sachi, with panic in her eyes, sitting on a chair while Ms. Hyoudou was behind her holding a brush, but what caught their attention was Sachi's current stated;

Her hair was a mess, and it looks as if though they've been blown by the wind.

Issei was shocked to see his little sister current hairstyle. "Eh?! Sachi-chan, is that you?" He asked.

"W-w-what are you doing here so early?!" Sachi asked in panic.

"W-we finished our club activity early, and so we came home early." Asia responded but could get her eyes off the young girl. "But… what happened to your hair, Sachi-chan?"

Sachi was nervous, she didn't want anyone else to see her in this state. "Er… Well… This is..." She tries to find words but couldn't due to fear of being embarrassed.

"Oh, Sachi has a run in with men that transport this huge fan, and when dropped it by accident, it turned on and cause a big wind that messed her hair." Ms. Hyoudou responded but failed to see her daughter shocked expression. "And when she came in, I was completely shocked to see. She reminds me of a lion thought." She giggled.

"MOM!" Her daughter cried in embarrassed.

"So, here we are, me fixing this troublesome girl's hair." Ms. Hyoudou said as she went back to brushing her daughter's hair. With the young girl putting her hands on her face covered her embarrassment.

"Yikes." Issei winched.

"Oh." Asia blinked.

Wanted to lighten up the mood, Issei spoke up. "Well... talk about a bad hair day."

That was a big mistake, he received a school bag right on the face.

* * *

Sachi, after entered her room, laying face down on her bed. After Rias-oneesan came home, she helped the young girl with her hair problem by using another method while in the bath. Sachi's hair came back to normal after that.

Turning to her back she signed. "Jeez, what a day."

"Haven't you said that before?"

"I did, but that was way back then." Sachi responded.

"When was that?"

Sachi turns her head with a questionable face. "Why's that matter?"

"Just wondering."

Sachi gets up off her bed and as she walks towards her window. She stops as she's in front of the glass. "But what it's up with the Shadow System? Why deployed a new one already after yesterday's defeat?"

"How should I know?"

That last respond made Sachi turns, looking at the owner of the voice she was talking to. And that owner was not human.

Floating in the center of the young girl's room is a creature resemble a bipedal Lynx in teddy-size. The entire body being all white with spots of the lower part of the body being blue and the spots on the upper body being yellow. A five-pointed star-shaped spot is on the back with the upper half being yellow and the lower half being blue. The paws, and ears' edges are blue in color, pink nose, reddish orange eyes with yellow markings surrounded and a blue five-pointed star-shaped spot on the forehead.

"Don't look at me, I don't have answers for all, you know." The lynx creature defended, before it respond. "Maybe Sordanix was desperately trying to get rid of you."

Sachi takes a moment before replying. "Yeah, it did seem like she actually planned on getting rid of me instead." She then turns to the lynx. "You think the Shadow System are beginning to get desperate?"

The lynx respond. "I already told you, I don't have ALL the answers."

Sachi frowned and pouted. "It was simply a hypothesis, and I wanted to have your opinion." She turns back looking through the glass.

The lynx creature floats towards her before stopping beside her on the left. The lynx grinned widely, showing off fang-like teeth, before responding. "No worries. Remember, you're the Stella Soldier, the champion who fights the evil in the stars."

"I know, I know." Sachi replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice, as if she heard it many times. "You don't have to repeat."

On her right, on the desk, in which objects are resting, a yellow and sky blue compact-like object with a star pentagram symbol inside of a circle at the center and three jewelry pieces each with a different gem and shapes; a pearl, a diamond-shaped ruby, and a water drop-shaped sapphire.

Sachi watches the night sky through her window, looking at the stars until a shooting star passed.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy it! I made it as a prologue much like _Powerpuff Girls Z_.**

**BTW, this chapter taken place between after the Riser Rating Game and before the Excalibur arc.**

**I had this idea after watching a couple of anime with Mahou Shoujo spin offs and I thought to myself; what if I make Sachi a mahou shoujo, and with the DxD cast getting involved.**

**Now this version of Sachi, as you all noticed, is different from the Sachi-chan from my other series. For one thing; she's older and taller than the little girl we know, being an 5th grader than a 1st grader. She also has a different personality, rather a childish, shy, timid, depending on others, and experience a trauma; she's matured, though not completely, but enough for her age, having confidence, dependable and common sense. But she does maintain some traits from her counterpart; friendly, sweet and consider, even her love for western fairy tale folks. Another thing; she's also boy crazy, desire to find love, and loves romantic things, even dreams of becoming a good wife… though every dish she made turns out bland.**

**Oh, and she also happens to practice karate and judo, currently a blue belt.**

**And as for the Hyoudou Siblings' current relationship, in the beginning they have a typical one like any other siblings, but a bit strained, due to Sachi not liking her brother's pervertness and aside from that he does nothing else with his life, leaving her to be unimpressed, and a bit of a lack of respect. She often tease her brother. Though, deep down she does admire her brother for his sincerity and kindness and cares deeply, but she does not want to admit it out loud, and she felt pity for him for his lack of girlfriend. But their relationship will build up as the story progress.**

**This story involves an enemy from outer space coming to Earth to achieve their ambition, so Sachi was chosen as the champion to fight them off. Doing so, gained the attention of the DxD casts as they joined hands, all the while with Sachi getting involved in the supernatural affairs. While in the DxD canon, we've seen most of the mythology mentioned and appeared; so the enemies and the source of power came from outer space, outside of Earth, an idea from a Highschool DxD x Megaman x-over _Starforce_ _DxD_.**

**Also; got inspired by elements from other series, such as Sailor Moon, Precure, Vivid Strike and Steven Universe.**

**EDIT; Decided to make the Shadow Beasts cried 'TWINKLE' instead of 'I WISH'. Probably use it in another plot.  
**

**Next chapter; ****Star 1. Fight! The Star Soldier is Born.**


	2. Star1: Fight! The Stella Soldier is Born

**Here's the official chapter one (the completed version).**

**This shalt show you how Sachi became Stella Girl in the first place.**

* * *

_Stars… they are a wonderful sight to see…_

_They illuminate the dark sky… Glitter in the dark sky…_

_Many formed a different constellation… and making up new ones with imagination…_

_And when a shooting star passed by, people who saw it would make a wish…_

_Endless stars…_

_I wonder… are there things far beyond the stars…?_

* * *

_Star 1. Fight! The Star Soldier is Born._

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and children leaving for school. One such example is this young man that just came out of the house.

He is a boy who has short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wears a black school uniform which consisted of a white buttoned up shirt with black trims, white trimmed black blazer and black pants with silver-buckled black leather belt and he wears a red shirt underneath. This boy is Issei Hyoudou.

Issei is quite infamous for his perverse thoughts and actions toward women. He was part of Kuoh Academy's 'Pervert Trio', and was considered an enemy to all women. Girls kept their distance, and boys taunted and teased him for still being without a girlfriend. Despite his perverted behaviour, he is also, by the very definition, an honest individual. He wears his heart on his sleeve almost like a badge of honor. He would never tell a lie and is always straightforward in his answers. He always hones up to his mistakes and takes full responsibility for his actions. A select individual knows about it.

And one of them knows Issei better than anyone else will ever claim to.

Issei turns his head back at the door and called out. "Sachi, are you coming?"

"Yes! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Called out a young girl inside.

What came out of the house was an 11 year old girl, with brown eyes and mid length maroon brown hair tied in pigtails with white ribbons. She wears a blue sky long-sleeve shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves and an orange skirt, she also has a school bag on her back.

This young girl is Sachi Hyoudou, Issei's little sister.

The two siblings walks on the road to their respectful schools, as they often did, ever since Sachi has first started elementary. Issei seemed quite glum, making the little sister raises a brow in question, before she starts asking.

"What's the matter, onii-chan?"

Issei sighed miserably. "Is just that, I'm in my 2nd year of high school and I still don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Is that all?" Sachi casually asked but also with a hint of worry. "Well, that's true. I mean, I'm already in the 5th grade and got one more grade left next year, and I still don't have a boyfriend." She slumped after that.

Then Issei's mood quickly change to an overprotective. "Hey come on now! Your still too young to date!" He exclaimed.

Sachi frowned and pouted, turning back to Issei. "I have you know that there are girls of my age, even younger, had dating boys. And there is no age limit when it comes to love."

"Eh…?!" Issei gasped. "Kids these days sure are mature..." He muttered.

"But anyway, back on topic." Sachi proclaimed. "You said you still don't have a girlfriend?"

Issei slumped again. "Yeah. Here I am, on my 2nd year and I still don't have a girlfriend." He sighed hardly. "Jeez, this isn't what I planned when I enroll in Kuoh Academy."

It has been nearly a week since Issei has started his 2nd year of high school, and unfortunately he hasn't gain a girlfriend yet, due to his perverted actions he has become unpopular with the girls.

Then it was Sachi's turn to sighed hardly. "And I understand the reason why you enroll there. Your school used to be an all-girls school a couple of years until it became a co-ed, so the majority of girls still beats the number of boys. In other words… you wanted to take advantage in order to find a girlfriend."

She then looks at her brother. "Or I am wrong?"

"Well… no, you're not wrong. But you're half-right." Issei answered, before he lowered his head. "True, I wanted a girlfriend, but..."

"I also wanted to obtain a harem!" He proclaimed loudly, causing Sachi sighed. "That was the main reason why I enrolled a former all-girls school!"

"Oh course, that's the main reason any guy joins Kuoh Academy." Sachi muttered with an eye roll.

"Well, who wouldn't? Is every guy's dream to have a harem!" Issei proclaimed again.

"By every 'guy' you mean; you and your friends?" Sachi asked.

Issei flinched by his sister's words. "Come on, t-there are other g-guys, too!" He exclaimed defendly.

"Regardless, if you ever wanted the chance to find a girlfriend, then you better start by stop being a pervert." Sachi said turning her head, her words were like an arrow pierce Issei. "Like stop staring at girls with a perverted expression, talking about perverted things and peeping."

Issei flinched at the last part. "W-w-where did you hear that?!" He asked nervously, panicking.

"I've heard from the girls from both your former middle school and last year." Sachi responded looking at her brother with a disapproval look.

It is no surprise that Sachi is well aware of her brother's pervertness. And just because she's a child, doesn't mean she is not aware of different perverted ways, a selection of boys in her grade are kind of perverted themselves, and other girls are aware as well. She knew that her brother is a pervert due to a variety of things in his room, and stories she was told by her parents and from others as well. She often hears what her brother did in school while walking back home. And she's even aware of his goal of having his own harem, his dream of becoming this so called 'Harem King'.

"If you really want to find a girlfriend, then you need to let go of that perverted attitude. Not just that, also the idea of a harem, onii-chan." Sachi scolded.

"EH?! I-I can't do that! I'm a guy, is my nature and I possibly couldn't let it go!" Issei exclaimed defending himself. "There are so many that I must see! And I must see them with my own eyes, that's what I live for!"

Sachi sweatdropped. '_How can you be so proud...?_'

"And also…" Issei clutched his hand, before proudly declare. "I won't abandon my dream of becoming the Harem King!" As soon as he came to his senses, he quickly realized that he loudly proclaim about his goals beside his sister. He slowly turns his head until he looks at her, his sister wore an annoyance look before closing her eyes.

"I've said it before, and said it many times before, I'll say it again." Sachi said in an annoyed voice before opened her eyes looking at him. "Idiot."

That one word made Issei flinched.

"This is exactly why you don't have a girlfriend, onii-chan!" Sachi snapped. "You shamelessly proud of your perverted nature, having silly goals that you made it sound like life important, lastly… you want a harem even though it is clearly impossible!"

Issei flinched even further, his sister's words were like arrows piercing him, before he asks. "W-w-why is it i-impossible?" He will soon realized that asking is a mistake.

Sachi composed herself before turning her attention to the road. "There are three reasons for that. One; Polygamy is illegal in various of countries, even here, you be lucky to move into one where is legal. There used to be polygamy in the past, but not anymore. Two; The idea of getting a harem sounded more like from anime and novels. And finally, three…" She stops her advance before turning to her brother and point at him. "No girls in their right mind would share their boyfriends with others!"

Issei was speechless, sure he understands the first two and they have many reasons, but the last one has stroked him hard.

"Heck, even I won't share my future boyfriend with others, that includes my closest friends." Sachi declared, she then close her eyes and put both of her hands together on her chest. "I want a boyfriend, who's truly faithful to me without looking at other girls, and accepted me for who I am."

Issei can understand her desire and should have known. He knows that his sister is a romance fan, so she firmly believes in faithfulness, where a man can truly love only one woman. Also, she is kinda boy crazy and hopelessly searching for a boyfriend.

She then reopens her eyes before turning back to Issei. "And besides, even if you managed, it be like dating those girls behind their backs, two-timing… no, three-timing… actually group-timing them! And you'll be labeled as play boy, and that's WAY worse than being a pervert!" She exclaimed, that one completely made Issei flinched even further.

Before Sachi knew, she realized something important. "Oh shoot! I wasted enough time." She then start to jog not before telling her brother one last thing. "See you at home, onii-chan!"

"Y-Yeah… See you at home." Issei said, but couldn't say it loudly, he was too depressing at the moment although he quickly composed himself. "Hmph! Sachi can't possibly be right! A man's dreams can't be crushed by facts like that!" Issei determines declared, fire in his eyes. But his little sister hasn't gone away yet.

Hearing that Sachi pipes in. "Ah. So if it is like that I think you wouldn't mind if your girlfriend had other boyfriends...like your friends?" Issei stops and blinks. "She would kiss you but Matsuda and Motohama would be her boyfriends."

The boy trembles. "I-I-I-I would be the first in her heart!"

"How would you know you are?" He widens his eyes. That felt like a harsh slap. "I mean. Why would it even be bad if she has a harem? Like, she would certainly love having more boys, or a pretty boy like one in your school to ple-?!"

"OKAY! OKAY! I GOT IT!" Issei shakes his head, the fateful realization about relationships gleaming on his head.

"Now..." Sachi turns back to her direction. "See you at home!" She waves at him.

"Y-yeah..." Issei waved back.

Sachi jogs for a few meters before she slow down then walks for little moment before stopping, she turns her head to look back at where she was with her brother before. She turns back before signed. "Baka no onii-chan…"

Is not that she doesn't love her brother, she does love him, and caring for him. She merely wanted to help her brother by pointing out several of his flaws and need to work on, mainly his perverted ways and the harem idea. She's one of the few individuals who knows Issei well, despite his pervertness he is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined to help out others, she and her parents knows that well.

'_I'm sure, one of these days, somewhere out there, there is a girl who will see onii-chan for who he is._' Sachi thought, hopefully. Before she goes back to jog.

* * *

"Ouch, talk about tough love." Said the black hair girl tied in buns.

Sachi finally managed to get to school in time before the bell rings. The school she attained is called Kyoiseiza Elementary School, in which takes 35 minutes of walking and 15 minutes of bicycling from home to there, and 23 minutes from Kuoh Academy. This was also the school that her brother used to attend when he was a grade student.

At the moment, Sachi is in her class, 5-1, sitting on her chair with her friends gathered around. She just finished told them about her way to school.

"Well, I think it is best if he abandon his perverted ways." A girl with navy blue hair in a hime cut, Hanabi, said.

Another girl with short length blond, Sakuya, waved off. "Naw, I doubt it. Her brother is a guy, and like every guy they all have perverted interests."

"On top of that, they each have a fetish, and even to the point of obsession." One girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail, Kanon, added.

"Oh yeah, you said that your brother is all about boobs before." The girl with buns, Miyabi, said.

"Yes, he's all boobs." Sachi sighed. "And I will never understand why he's obsessed."

Is quite unbecoming for a group of elementary students, especially girls, to talk about these kind of things, but Sachi has been telling her friends all about her brother and his daily basics some time ago. In addition, they are all in the fifth grade, the kind of subjects, such as what they are talking about, were common, but mostly for the boys.

"You know what you should do." Miyabi exclaimed, before doing a few karate chop motions. "You should give him a 45-degree angle chop on the head to knock some sense into him."

Sachi waved her hand. "That won't work."

"Come on! You're the most skillful in class when it comes to karate and judo!" Miyabi proclaimed. "Your chop would definitely knock some sense."

"I'm only blue belt." Sachi replied, reminding her friend.

It is well known to her family and to the class, that Sachi practice both karate and judo, training for two years and blue belt at the moment.

"And besides, even if I do give him a beating, he'll still be the same." She explained. Even though she is Issei's little sister, there were times when she would pound her brother to either make him behave himself or freak out when he walks at the wrong time.

Sakuya sighed. "At this rate, your brother won't find himself a girlfriend. He'll grow old."

"I do pity him for his lack of luck." Hanabi added.

"Hey, come on now! Sure onii-chan is a perv, but he's also a kind person." Sachi exclaimed, getting off her chair.

"Sorry, sorry." Sakuya and Hanabi apologized.

"But is going to be hard for him, though." Kanon replied.

Sachi signed before sitting back at her seat. "Yeah… it is." Sachi looks at the window in wonder.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Issei sneezed out of the blue.

"Damn Issei, that's like the umpteenth time you sneeze."

"Must be hay fever."

"No… somehow I got a feeling that a group of people are talking about me…" Issei said whipped his nose. "And somehow, I get the feeling that they are talking about my love life…"

At the moment, Issei has arrived at Kuoh Academy. The private school used to be an all-girls school until the new dean changed the student admission policy which now allowed boys to enroll here. This was where the problem started. For some kind of odd and unexplainable reason, the girls who schooled in Kuoh were all attractive and beautiful even drop dead gorgeous. The boys used this as a chance to get themselves a girlfriend, but unfortunately they chose to listen to their hormones instead of their logic. As a result, the girls branded most of their male counterpart as perverts save for select few that didn't act like the rest of their peers.

Issei is in class before the bell rings, and right now he was talking with his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama, two of the Pervert Trio.

"So… what we were talking about again?" Issei asked.

* * *

The void of space was a truly wondrous thing. It gave off the sense of infinity and calm. The infinite darkness was something that could intimidate someone, if not for the stars twinkling, adding a sense of sanctuary.

FWOSH-!

A mysterious multi-color shooting star passed by faster than the speed of light. The shooting star flies as it passed planets of the solar system, passing by Mars the star continues to fly as it gets closer and closer to the blue planet, Earth.

Closer beside the moon, the shooting star came to a stop. It was completely unnatural for a shooting star to suddenly stop, many would say it was unscientifically or a new discovery. But what lies on the mystery twinkling star was the center of it, a shadowy figure surrounded by the light.

The figure made small movements, depicted that it wonders if the planet in front was the destination it has been searching for. Then, it turns its head around, meaning it must have heard something, what it saw made it backend mostly likely shocked.

A strange vortex is beginning to form with dark energy swirling around and electricity running around. The figure in the star's body movement shows that it was being stiff, dedicated that it looks nervous. The figure turns back to the blue planet, before its movements show that it was determined. It goes back to flying, turning back into a shooting star, heading towards Earth.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sachi called out after entered her house.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Called out her mother from the living room.

Sachi walks in the living room as she saw her mother in the kitchen, no doubt preparing diner in advance. She went to the kitchen, once there she opens the refrigerator and took the jus box, then her mother spoke to her. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, so far." Sachi responded, pouring the jus in a cup.

"What do you mean 'so far?'" Ms. Hyoudou asked confused.

"I'm in the fifth grade, mom. So I expected things to be harder." Sachi replied.

"Oh, you're exaggerated, Sachi." Ms. Hyoudou waved off, giggle. "Try to enjoy your new school year before the next."

"I know, mom." Sachi said, drinking the jus.

"Tadaima…!"

The mother and daughter heard Issei's voice from the entrance, and somehow it sounded like he had a rough day. Curious, Sachi walks out of the living room and when she saw her brother… he has a black eye on right eye and a bruise on the left cheek. Yup, rough day.

Sachi has a mixture of annoyance and worry. Annoyed because she knew well what he did, worried because he got hurt. Regardless, she had to hide her worries and maintain her compose.

Issei noticed his sister's gaze. "W-What…?" He asked.

"You did it again, didn't you, onii-chan?" Sachi asked with a stoic look.

Issei stiff, nervously sweatdropped. "I-I don't know w-what you talking a-about..."

Sachi sighed. "You know full well what I mean-"

"A-Anyway! I have a ton of homework to do!" Issei quickly went upstairs, to avoid scoldings from his little sister.

Sighing again, Sachi decide to go to her room to do her homework. Once entering it, her room is what you were expecting from a girl of her age, and she seems to be a western fairy tale fan with a select few items themed after them; a butler rabbit clock, a rose lamp, an apple shaped frame, even a duckling plush. So she likes fairy tale at her age (10) with a few books in the bookshelf, got a problem?

* * *

"Oooooh~! Please accept his confession, Mika!" Sachi exclaimed excitedly. At the moment, she's reading a shoujo manga (just because she's a fairy tale fan doesn't mean she can't liked shoujo manga) and she was reading the part where the male character confessed to the female protagonist.

After finishing the volume, she embraced the manga close to her chest. "Confession scenes are always the best…" She said dreamily, although she's a fan of fairy tale she's also a fan of romance. "How I long for a confession from a boy… or having courage to confess to a boy…"

Another thing about Sachi, she is kind of a boy crazy. Whenever she sees a handsome boy, she goes all awed and love struck, of course she also becomes nervous that she couldn't speak properly. She would like to have a boyfriend, but couldn't find one due to her nervousness and lack of courage to confess.

Heck, she even dreams of becoming a good wife.

Getting off her chair, she fist bumped in determination. "Yosh! I'll see if there are any shooting stars tonight!"

She went to her window and stares at the night sky, looking for any shooting stars to past. Now people might say she looks desperate, but she's not, like her brother, she has the same bad luck. So she hopes to see a shooting star passed and makes a wish. What wish she wants to make?

"I'll wish for the courage to confess to a boy I like!"

Again, she's not desperate.

As Sachi observes the night sky, with each passing time, she's been romantically allured by the twinkling stars in the sky, she feels so calm and relaxed just by watching them. It makes her glad that she lives in a town where light illuminates lest. She also reminisces a time where she looks at the stars with her brother together.

'_Stars… they are a wonderful sight to see…_' Sachi thoughtfully, observing the stars. '_They illuminate the dark sky… Glitter in the dark sky…_'

'_Many formed a different constellation, and making up new ones with imagination…_' Looking at the sky, she spotted a couple of constellations, she runs her finger to make imaginative lines connecting from one star to another and to another.

'_And when a shooting star passed by, people who saw it would make a wish…_' She thought wishfully, hoping for a shooting star to pass.

'_Endless stars…_' She then wore a wondering look. '_I wonder… are there things far beyond the stars…?_'

As Sachi closed her eyes in wonder, she failed to see a shooting star passing by. Up close, what seems to be a shooting star has managed to come down to Earth, to Kuoh town, and then it lands in the woods close to town. Who knows what sort of event that the shooting star came to our planet would bring.

* * *

The next day came, and as usual the Hyoudou siblings have left for schools this morning and arrived. Sachi went on with her day, study, spending each period, talking to her friends on recess and lunch breaks, there was even PE.

"See you girls tomorrow." Sachi said to her friends (today she wears a purple and white striped long-sleeve shirt and black shorts.). School day was over, as many students are leaving to go home.

"See you tomorrow." Kanon said.

"Bye bye!" Miyabi exclaimed.

As they departed from each other's, Sachi was on her own as she walks back home to the same road as usual.

"Boy… talk about making us working to the bone in PE. And Yamazaki-sensei really didn't show any mercy in Math lesson." Sachi sighed. Her teacher gave math lesson a bit harsh that almost everyone couldn't get the right answer, and in PE they have to do a few rounds of running and 20 squats. Needless to say, she is exhausted. "I'm beat..."

"…aaah…!"

"Huh?" Sachi stops her tracks as she heard something.

"…Aaaah…!"

"What's that?" Sachi looks around, she swore she heard a cry and it was getting closer.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sachi quickly turns around to the source of the cry that was louder than before, but unfortunately she could not see anything as something furry bumps into her face. The force of the impact made Sachi to back away before falling to the ground with her butt first.

She muffled under the furry item on her face, she grabs hold of it before pulling it off.

"Buwah! Hey, what's the big deal…?" Sachi was cut short as she saw what she was holding.

It was a strange plush-like creature resembles a bipedal Lynx, in teddy bear-size. The entire body being all white with the spots of the lower part of the body being blue and the spots on the upper body being yellow. A star-shaped spot is on the back with the upper half being yellow and the lower half being blue. The paws, and ears' edges are blue in color, pink nose, reddish orange eyes with yellow markings surrounded and a blue star-shaped spot on the forehead.

Both Sachi and the lynx-like creature stare at each other for a moment, before the creature lifts its right paw then came an unexpected event.

"Hey, thanks. Sorry about bumping into your face."

The creature spoke.

"WAAAH!" Sachi freaks out throwing the creature away, it lands flat on the head. The girl panicky back away. "W-w-what are you?! A mutant? An alien? A monster that's actually an animal being possessed by an evil spirit?" She spouted all sorts of questions as she shakingly points at the creature.

The creature groaned in pain before falling completely until it gets up, clinging on its head. "How rude!" It said sounding angry. Just then, another unexpected thing, it began to raise in the air, floating.

"You can fly?!" Sachi asked panicky, she did not expect the creature to be able to fly.

"What's your big deal? Why are you acting as if this is the first time you're seeing a Mynm?" The creature asked, not knowing the logic around.

"That's because this is my first time seeing a My-whatchamacallit!" Sachi yelled.

"Eh…?" The creature blinked, titled it's head. "Really?"

"'Really?' Ja nai!" Sachi snapped. "There's no way some kind of floating, talking teddy bear-size lynx-like creature is common in the world!"

The creature was silent for a moment, taken what Sachi had said. "Oh." It tapped on its forehead. "That's right. I'm in another planet, not all planets have the same life-forms."

"Another planet…? So you are an alien!" Sachi exclaimed, panicky.

"I'm not an ALIEN, I'm a Mynm!" The creature retorted.

"There you are."

A voice caught both Sachi and the Mynm's attention as they turn to the source. Standing on top of the wall was a woman with tanned skin and brownish orange hair tied in a long braid with an orange gem ornament. She wears a sleeveless skintight red leotard with a short orange skirt, long white boots with black stockings and white gloves exposing her fingers.

"Eeek!" The creature squeaked before it quickly floats towards Sachi and hides behind her back, in which she noticed how frightening it looks.

"You gave me quite the trouble in finding you." The woman said, jumping off the wall before landing on the ground easily. She looks at Sachi with the Mynm behind her, she smiled evilly as she addresses her. "Little girl."

"Eh…!?" Sachi tensed, nervous.

The mysterious woman then raise her hand and pointing at the creature behind her. "That little Mynm behind you, would you be a darling as to handing him over to me?" She asked, although she sounded sweetly there was a hint of malice.

Sachi, for her part, could not help but to be suspicious. While she may not know what was going on, she turns back to look at the creature again who was shaking in fear. One thing for sure; this woman wants to do harm to the little one.

"Tell me…" Sachi gets up on her feet and she holds the Mynm in her arms, she turns her attention to the woman. "What do you plan on doing with this… Mynm?" The said creature looks at her curious.

"Why's that matter?" The woman asked, but that alone made Sachi even more suspicious.

The little girl tightens her hold on the Mynm who's gotten confused. Frowned, she respond. "That's not an answer."

The mysterious woman's smile felt. "I don't have time for games, little girl." She holds her hand out. "Now, hand over that Mynm."

Sachi backs away two feet, all the while keeping the Mynm closer to her. "Sorry, no can do."

The mysterious woman frowned. "Look, little girl." Her voice became even more annoyed and getting mad. "I've wasted enough of my valuable time. Unless you hand over that Mynm, I'll have to rip it off from you by force."

Sachi backs away even further. "Seems like my suspicion was right."

The mysterious woman huffed. "Doesn't mean a thing. Now, hand it over." She took a step forward.

"Not in a billion years!" Sachi retorted, there was determination and courage in her words which made the Mynm widened its eyes.

The mysterious woman scrowled. "Have it your way." She moves forward, prepared to rip the creature off her arms.

Seeing the woman getting closer, Sachi quickly reaches into her pocket before pulling out a whistle and placing in her mouth, she blows it making a loud sound. Everybody knew that it is common for a variety of children each possess a whistle in case they run into suspicious strangers, and Sachi is no exception, even though she practice karate.

"W-what?! What the hell are you doing?! Stop that!" The mysterious woman was taken aback by the sudden whistle sound.

Taking advantage of the woman's confusion, Sachi runs off all the while holding the creature and continuing blowing the whistle.

The mysterious woamn gaped in surprised. "H-hey!"

Sachi continues to run with the whistle in mouth, she hopes to lose the woman from her if she continues on blowing the whistle getting attention from other people, or even losing her if she runs faster and going in different directions.

The creature in her arms, the Mynm that the woman calls it, has its eyes glued on Sachi. Despite the rough start they had, she is willing to protect him even though she freaked out and was scared at first. He saw courage and determination when confronted with the woman.

Back to Sachi, she turns her head to look behind her, she saw that the woman wasn't following. She stops blowing the whistle and began to slow down before stopping.

She was in the middle of a park. Pulling the whistle off her mouth as she speaks. "Seems like we lost her."

"Oh really?"

Sachi flinched, she quickly turns around only to see the same woman who is on top of a lamp post.

"W-what the…?!" Sachi was surprised on both seeing her on top and how she quickly caught up.

"Do you possibly think that you could get away just by simply running and blowing off that silly whistle." The woman said, smirked. She then jumps off the post, again she land without difficulty or hurting herself. "If words won't convince you to hand over that Mynm, then perhaps another approach would be sublet."

She ran her right hand behind her back before pulling back with an object in hand. It is an octahedron-shape black gem, in a size of a softball.

The creature noticed it as it gaped. "That's… oh no!"

Before the creature could say anything else, the woman declared. "Awakened from your slumber! Shadow Beast!"

The black gem glows before emitting a purplish light. It floats off the woman's hand, it unleash a black substance-like shadow, it swifting around and shaping. It grows as it becomes bigger and bigger, until it takes form.

What seems appear is a monster! It is 2 story tall with a bipedal black body, the only details it has are only a pair of purplish glass eyes and jagged mouth, and a small diamond shape black gem on the chest.

The monster screeched, loud enough to scare off nearby birds as they fly off.

"WAAAAAAAH!" She screams as she backs away. "W-w-w-what is THAT?!"

The one who respond to her question is the Mynm in her arms. "Is a Shadow Beast!"

Sachi looks back at the creature. "A Shadow B-Beast?" She asked.

The woman walks forward for a few steps, laughing. "Shafufufufu! Now, would you hand over that Mynm? If you do, then I promise I'll order this big fella not to harm you." She said.

Sachi looks back at the woman, although she's frightened by the appearance of the monster, she could feel a lie in that promise. She looks back at the creature, whose face begs not to let that woman get him, then back to the woman.

"W-why do you want this creature so badly?" She asked, even though she's scared she could not abandon the Mynm. "Why going so far?"

"Are you really going to keep on asking questions?" The woman signed. "Fine. The reason why I'm chasing it, is because it represents an obstacle for us and we must get rid of it at all cause."

"What…?!" Sachi was taken aback shocked, taking one step backward. She considered the creature as an obstacle, how could she could believe that? The little creature in her arms doesn't look like it could do harm.

"Now hand it over already." The woman demanded, impatiently.

Sachi stares at the woman before looking at the Mynm, it looks straight at her eyes, pleading her not to abandon. She then turns to the monster, that alone would make anyone in fear and do as they being told, it even looks it could take anyone's life in an instant. Despite being extremely afraid, with her body trembling, she gathers every bit of courage to say at the woman.

"I'll say it again… Not in a billion years!" She declared, earning a surprised look from the Mynm.

The woman scrowled. "I don't have a billion of years for this. Shadow Beast crush that brat!" She commanded.

As ordered, the monster begins to move, approaching the little girl and the creature.

"WAAAAAH!" Sachi cried as she makes a run for it.

The monster gave chase after the little girl, due to its large size it runs slow but still chasing Sachi. It raises one of its large arms before slamming to the ground, causing both an earthquake and a shockwave that push Sachi falling to the ground. The little girl groaned as she tries her hardest to get herself up, but she was a bit weakened. Sachi turns her head to see the monster that was approaching her, scared, but determined she held the creature closer to her.

The Mynm in question, its eyes are once again glued to the little girl. Even though she's truly afraid, she still willing to protect someone who she has a rough start, and the monster is this close to do harm to her, the courage and determination she possesses are truly to be admired.

"W-why…?!" The creature begins to ask. "Why would you risk yourself to protect me?" He wanted to know why a young child risk herself to save him.

Sachi turns back to look at the creature, then she gave a reassuring smile. "Is because… I just can't let her do harm to you." She then looks back at the monster, who had gotten close, raise its huge hand as it moves towards her.

Determination in her eyes, she declared. "And I'll do whatever it takes to stop such a thing!"

The monster's hand is now above her and getting closer, when all suddenly...

A burst of a pillar of bright multicolor light emerges from where Sachi was laid down. The burst of light push the monster back, falling on its butt.

"What the hell?! What's going on?!" The woman was shocked to see the sudden phenomenon.

When Sachi came to her senses, with the Mynm no longer in her arms, she was surprised to see that she was in some kind of light coloring space and she was floating midair.

"Wha… what? What happen? Where am I? What's going on?" Sachi asked so many questions, she was so confused that she doesn't know what anymore.

Suddenly, shiny particles are gathering around as they formed three spinning circles around in front of her, then particles gathers and merge together to form two physical solid objects.

The first object in question is that of a compact, on the middle of the face is a pink circle with a pentagram yellow star with a small round red gem in the center of it. Around the sky blue face has four yellow halves of circles on the lid. And the bottom half is all white.

Then the second, smaller object is a pinkest pearl resting in a rectangular octagon white piece.

The appearances of the two objects surprised Sachi. "Wha… what are those?"

The Mynm reappears out of nowhere, floating, as it proclaimed. "The Star Compact and the Star Pearl Gem!" It then looks at Sachi. "Then you must be the Stella Soldier!"

"Stella what?" Sachi was confused.

"Ask later." The Mynm exclaimed, floating close to the objects. "Put the Star Gem on this device, and call out 'Stella Soldier Starlight Makeup!'" It instructed.

"Eh? Why?"

"Again, ask later, do it now!"

"I don't know what's going on…" Sachi wasn't sure why, but regardless she grabs both the items. "but I'll give it a shot!" She declared determined.

She opens the Star Compact, that the Mynm calls it, the inside is white with a small rectangular octagon-shape hole in the center. It was decorated with two golden ribbon designs on the bottom and several small dots that seems to form constellations, four in total, around the rest. Noticing the shape of the hole, she figured that it was meant for the Star Gem, that the Mynm also calls it, she placed the jewel piece in the hole.

"Stella Soldier Starlight Makeup!" She called out as she was instructed.

The Star Gem on the Compact emitted a flash of pink light. Sachi was beginning to be surrounded by sparkling particles as she undergoes a change.

Back to the park, the pillar of light begins to disperse, leaving only glows and particles. There, Sachi has gone a dramatic change.

She now wears a white skin tight shirt with short sleeves sky blue jacket with red lining on the edges. White gauntlets covered her hands and half of her forearms, with yellow pentagram stars on the back of the hands and from the gauntlet to the elbows are white elbow length gloves. A short red belt is around her waist with a white buckle with a pentagram star on it, under the belt was a blue skirt. White shoes, that look like they were meant for combat, with yellow circles on each side and sky blue knee socks with small stars on the knees. Her hair has become lighter and grown longer, medium length, with the pigtails turning into large ring-shaped buns held with yellow star ornaments.

"What-what the?!" The mysterious woman seems to be in completed shocked to see the new change.

As every last particle disappeared, the newly formed Sachi came to her senses. "Eh?" And she noticed her new form, she quickly checks herself from every inch. "Eh?! What the? I've transformed?!"

The little lynx-like creatures floats next to her, he exclaimed. "You're now the Stella Soldier." He then points its paw at the monster, declacred. "Now, go fight that Shadow Beast and defeat it!"

Sachi stops looking at herself then looking at the creature, she wore a confused look. "…Eh?"

"Go fight the Shadow Beast!"

"Eeeh?! What do you mean 'fight?!'" Sachi asked, she wondered if the lynx creature was out of its mind.

"Jeez, how many times do I have to say? Ask later!" The Mynm wave his arms, annoyed.

"Impossible! This is completely impossible, I can't fight something that's big and strong! And just because I practiced and training karate, doesn't mean I can't possibly fight that monster, let alone defeat it!" Sachi retorted, making slapping motions.

"You're the Stella Soldier, is your duty to fight the forces of the Shadow System!" The Mynm shot back.

"I don't even know what that means!"

As the mysterious woman was watching Sachi and the creature arguing, she is getting annoyed by the second. "I don't know what the hell is going, but I have just about had it! Shadow Beast!"

Hearing it's summoner called out, the monster, the Shadow Beast that the woman calls it, gets up. It approach Sachi and the Mynm, still arguing, it raises it's left arm.

"Like I said, I'm just a fifth grader, I can't possibly be able to…" Sachi was interrupted by a shadow, both she and the Mynm turns their head to see the Shadow Beast with its arm raised.

"WAAAAAAAH!" They screamed in terror, before the Shadow Beast slams its arm to the ground.

BAM!

The Shadow Beast's huge hand has hit the ground, created a crater. However, far away from the monster, 18 meters, Sachi lands on her feet to the ground.

"Eh? What the…?" Sachi was surprised to see what she did. "I only meant to back away, not jumping far!" Before the monster slams her, she wanted to back away as far as possible, so by putting all her strength to her legs she tries to move backwards but she ended up jumping far away by 18 meters.

"How did she…?" The woman gaped, frowned she orders the Shadow Beast. "Shadow Beast, crush that obstacle!"

The monster charge up ahead, towards Sachi who was still confused. Sachi turns her attention to the Shadow Beast, who raised its other arm for a punch. Sachi panics as the monster throws the punch her.

BAM!

What was supposed to be a terrible fate for the young girl, turns out to be a good fortune. Sachi has arms thrust and her hands stop the huge fist, holding on her own. The monster struggles to punch at the little girl, pushing itself to bring her down, but Sachi stays in her ground. She then puts all her strength, moving one leg forward and pushing her arms as she pushed back the monster, display an incredible strength that no ordinary child should have. With one last effort, she thrust her arms further pushing the Shadow Beast's fist back, the force she displayed made the monster lose its balance before fallen behind.

The mysterious woman gaped in shock.

Realized what she's done, Sachi gasped. "What the?! How did I do that?" How did she pull that one off?

The Mynm reappeared, floating close to her. "That's the power of the Stella Soldier!"

"Power?" Sachi repeated.

"Yes! As a Stella Soldier, you possess powers that are suitable for combating the Shadow Beasts!" The Mynm explained.

"Hold on! Are you saying I have superpowers now?" Sachi asked earning a nod from the creature, she retorts. "Jeez! You could have told me sooner!"

"She truly is becoming an obstacle." The woman bited her thumb nail.

The Shadow Beast gets up, standing on its feet, staring at the young girl with ferocity. Sachi noticed that monster staring at her.

"I still don't know what's going on…" She took a karate stance. "But if you say I have powers against monsters like that and that I have to fight them, then I'll gladly do it."

The Shadow Beast raises both arms, in attending to slam the little girl, but Sachi sees through its attend as she charge ahead with an incredible speed before slamming a punch to the monster's gut. Before the Mynm and the mystery woman knew, the monster was pushed back by the force of the impact, sending it far away by at least 16 meters before crashing to the ground.

But Sachi wasn't done yet before she runs towards the monster as it gets up, noticed the little girl running it raises its arms again then thrust them, and surprisingly, they stretch. As the arms were getting closer to Sachi, she dodges one followed by a punch to it and punching the other arm, getting closer to the beast she use a side thrust kick to the gut making a dent. She then followed by a combo of straight punches, each created an impact, after that she bends her knees before she jumps to throw an uppercut at the Shadow Beast's chin, the force of the impact throws the monster off-balance before falling to the ground again.

Sachi landed on the ground with ease, she composed herself before looking at her hands. "Wow… I felt so much lighter, and my strikes are much stronger…" She was awed. She clutched her hands in wonder. "I wonder how strong I am…"

She then went to the Shadow Beast, before long Sachi lifts the monster above her with her arms holding onto it. She wanted to test out her strength, to see how strong she is, so far the beast was heavy but holding on her own. Straightened her legs, with a battle cry, she throws the monster far away before crashing to the ground.

"Boy, I thought it would be easy to lift that thing, but I was wrong, at least I'm strong enough to do that." Sachi said wiping off sweat.

The mysterious creature floats next to her. "Alright! Now to finish the Shadow Beast off!" He excitedly proclaimed. "Quickly, use Stella Shooting Star!"

Sachi turns to the creature in confused. "How do I do that?"

"Just concentrate all your fighting spirit and then called out 'Stella Shooting Star!'" The Mynm instructed.

"Just like that? Would it really work?" Sachi asked.

"Yet again; ask later!" The Mynm exclaimed. "Do it, NOW!"

Sachi flinched a bit by the creature's outburst, but she does as he told her. She concentrated her fighting spirit with all her will power. Just then, the stars on Sachi's outfit shines brightly before she was surrounded by a glowing aura. Golden particles gathered around and they all merged into an energy sphere, the size of a softball, in front of her.

"Is this it…?" She wondered. "Anyway, here goes!"

"Stella…!" She started to call out the name, and as if it was instinct, she reared back her right fist before calling out the rest. "Shooting Star!"

As soon as she punched the sphere, it turned into a yellow beam resembles a shooting star, hence the name, and headed straight at the Shadow Beast. The Shooting Star hits the monster by the chest and came out from behind, the Shadow Beast screech in pain as its body glows brightly by every nano second.

"**_TWINKLE_****_~!_**"

Surprisingly, it spoke with a single word before the entire body was covered in light before exploding in particles. The only things left from the Shadow Beast was the same octahedron-shape black gem floating down to the ground before it shattered into tiny bits then to dust.

Seeing that the monster was gone and wore a stunning expression, Sachi then falls to her knees, sighed exhausting.

"Alright! You did it!" The Mynm exclaimed.

"Yeah… I somehow did…" Sachi exhausted.

"You…!"

Both Sachi and Mynm turns their attention towards the mysterious woman who was a few feet away, glaring at them, Sachi quickly gets on her feet and has her guard up.

"Just what in the universe are you?" The woman demanded, after the defeated of the Shadow Beast she was both angry and confused.

While Sachi may have bravely fought the monster, but the woman is still a mystery and she was the one who summoned it, she's still very wary.

"Eh? Me? Well, I'm…"

"She's the Stella Soldier!" The creature proclaimed, interrupting Sachi.

"Stella Soldier?" The woman repeated.

'There it is again.' Sachi thought, she still don't know what it means.

The creature goes on. "That's right! She's the Star Maidens' champion!"

"The Star Maidens?!" The woman gasped with a mixture of shock and disbelief. She went silent for a moment before turning her attention to Sachi.

"My name is Sordanix. You'll regret the day that you ever become involved." The woman, now identified as Sordanix, said. "Mark my words, when our paths crossed I'll get rid of you." She proclaimed.

The gem ornament on her braided hair glows making a portal appeared behind her. Sordanix jumps backwards as she went inside the portal and nowhere to be seen. The portal swiftly before disappearing.

Seeing that the woman, Sordanix, is now gone, Sachi sighing deeply in relief.

"I thought this whole thing would never end." She exclaimed, she feels so tired.

"Far from it!" The Mynm exclaimed, earning Sachi's attention. "Is far from over, this is only the beginning!"

"What?"

"That's right! The Shadow System will continue their plan and you, only you, as a Stella Soldier can stop them!" The lynx-like creature declared.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait, WAIT!" Sachi waves her arms. "Hold on! I still don't know what's going! First of all; who are you?"

"Oh. Sorry, for not introducing sooner." The creature then introduce himself. "My name is Hemmy. I'm a Mynm."

At least now she knows what the creature's name is and what he is, even though she still doesn't know what a Mynm is.

"Second; what is a Stella Soldier?" She asked in which Hemmy was happily to explain.

"A Stella Soldier is a legendary champion. A warrior who serves under the Star Maidens. Her purpose is to fight the enemies who seeks dominates to all lifeforms." Hemmy claimed before pointing at Sachi. "And you, Sachi, are a Stella Soldier, you must fight the Shadow System and protect not only Earth but the whole galaxy."

Hearing what he said made Sachi blinked.

"Eh?"

She blinked again. Eh…?"

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts? Any opinions?**

**There is a shorter version in my one-shot story, as a sneak peak, but managed to completed it.**

**At the very beginning, the whole narrating about '****_Stars… they are a wonderful sight to see…_' and where Sachi thought about those same words, got the idea from the canon; where Issei was thinking about Rias' red hair at his dying moment.**

**Another thing; if you are all wondering if this plot takes place in canon, well, sadly this chapter takes place way before the canon started with Issei being asked out. I wanted to started off and focused on Sachi's new role as a Stella Soldier, and her progress as such. So in other words, a beginning arc before moving on to the canon. But don't expect Sachi to fight alongside with the devils, and getting involved with the supernaturals, just yet. You all read the prologue, right? There are hints in it.**

**Next Chapter; Star 2; Can I Really Do It? Her Name is Stella Girl!**


	3. Star 2: Her Name is Stella Girl

**Hemmy; Hey, Sachi! You won't believe your ears.**

**Sachi turns to the Mynm; Hmm? What is it?**

**Hemmy; It's exactly 11 years since Highschool DxD has been released (September 20th)!**

**Sachi; Really? It has been that long? Wow. **

**Hemmy; Yup~! It took 25 volumes, 3 volumes of Shin and 4 of DX sidestory.**

**Sachi; That makes a total 32 volumes.**

**Hemmy nodded; Exactly! We should probably celebrate this!**

**Sachi; Celebrate? Is it necessary?**

**Hemmy; Well duh! Is the anniversary, it suppose to be celebrated! Maybe an one-shot story!**

**Sachi; But I don't think the author could do it. He tends to get a bit slow due to various reasons, he might not make it in time.**

**Hemmy grinned showing off his cartoonish fangs; Come on! He made one to commemorate the newlywed voice actor couple.**

**Sachi; Good point but what exactly could he do?**

**Hemmy's grin felt; Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr... **

**A sweatdrop appeared on Sachi's forehead; You don't know, do you?**

**Hemmy; A-Anyway! Let's start this new update!**

**I do not own Highschool DxD, only the OCs.**

* * *

_Star 2. __Can I Really Do It? Her Name is Stella Girl!_

Sachi enters her home, looking exhausted, she weakly call out. "Tadaima…"

Her mother came out of the kitchen. "My, Sachi, you came home late. Did you running into trouble?"

At the mention of 'running into trouble' made Sachi sighed exhaustedly. "Yes… something like that." She then walks to the stairs. "I'm going to my room…"

She climbs up the stairs, leaving her mother concerned. As she climbs, her brother passed by, noticed her.

"Sachi-chan?" Issei saw how exhausted his little sister looked, he wonders what happened.

Sachi entered her room and closed the door behind, letting her school bag fallen before she collapses on her bed.

"Jeez…" Sachi sighed.

Suddenly, she heard a tap, moving her head to the source as she saw something… or someone, in front of her window. It was Hemmy, the lynx-like Mynm, who was floating in midair.

"Oh, right…" Sachi sighed again before getting off her bed. Moving towards her window and then she opens it, allowing the floating Mynm to enter.

"Did you forget about letting me in?" Hemmy asked half-joking.

"Sorry, I'm still exhausted after what happened." Sachi apologized. After arrived at her home, before entering she told Hemmy to fly towards her bedroom's window so she could let him in.

She then goes back to her bed before seating. She sighed before looking at Hemmy. "In all honesty, I'm still don't understand this whole 'Stella Soldier' business."

"Is like I said; a Stella Soldier is a champion who fights evil who seeks dominance to all living beings." Hemmy answered, but he fails to understand Sachi's question.

"That's exactly why I don't understand!" Sachi raised her voice. "You said I'm a Stella Soldier, but I still don't know why I'm become one. And what's the deal with that Sordanix lady and that monster? And where do you came from anyway?"

"Wow, settle down!" Hemmy replied, after taken aback by all of Sachi's questions. "Okay, so it seems I should probably tell you the whole beginning."

"That would be a great help." Sachi said, calmed down.

After a moment later, Hemmy begin to explain. "As you may already know, I'm a Mynm, a fairy from the stars."

"From the stars? Then does that mean you came from outer space?" Sachi asked, he did mentioned that he came from another planet.

"Exactly." Hemmy nodded. "I'm from the Liunyl System."

"The Liunyl System?" Sachi repeated.

"Yes, the Liunyl System. It is a star system, just like the one we're at it, but a lot smaller. Home to the Star Maidens, along us, the Mynms, and other living beings who lived there. A system of harmony." Hemmy continue to explain. "The Star Maidens governs the Liunyl System with peace and balance, maintaining our galaxy."

"The Star Maidens? You mentioned them before, who are they?" Sachi did heard Hemmy mentioned them before during her confrontation.

"They are the five rulers of Liunyl, looking after it and all living creatures live in. Compassionate, wise, strong, beautiful, and respect all life in the universe. Not only that, they also made sure that the universe's balance is intact and all the while protecting every galaxies." Hemmy explained with great admiration and respect in his words.

"For real?!" Sachi was surprised to hear. A group of maidens that, not only do they look after their star system, but protecting the balance of the universe. "S-So, they're like deities who protects the cosmos?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Whenever there's a thread somewhere, they will go there in order to protect." Hemmy held his head high in pride.

"Oooh…" Sachi awed, hearing all that she begins to have admiration.

"No evil has ever invaded Liunyl ever since its creation." Just then Hemmy's head lowers and sadness in his eyes. "Until recently…"

Sachi noticed the Mynm's sudden change of behaviour, she asked. "What happened?"

Hemmy straightened his head, staring at the little girl. "Our star system has been invaded by the star system of darkness."

"Star system… of darkness?" Sachi repeated.

"Yes, the galaxy of darkness known as the Shadow System. Their goal is to expand their star system, spreading darkness throughout the universe. They came to our's, attacking our home. Many of the small planets have been captured, the stars have lost their light, and every single living beings… withered." Hemmy's eyes become even saddened, remembering the events that happened. And Sachi gasped as she placed her hands in front of her mouth. The Mynm continue on. "It was completely unnatural, since the Shadow System is able to travel and came to Liunyl, even though is impossible for a galaxy to move to another. The Star Maidens have fought with all their might in order to push them back. What it looks like a coming victory, soon became a lost… and a nightmare."

(Cue Ost MAHO Dou - M-48)

"The Shadow System have somehow got the means to counter the Star Maidens!" Hemmy proclaimed.

Sachi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I still remembered what they did, what they've done, on that day." Hemmy closed his eyes to remember. "I saw our Maidens, up below the galaxy of darkness, preparing themselves to rid of those invaders. But what I did not expect, a beam shot out off the galaxy and striking them, engulfed. Suddenly they've become weakened, and the enemy makes an all out attack. It was… brutal…"

Hemmy stops for moment, letting the pain to go away, he continues.

"The Star Maidens lost both the fight… and their lives." There was pain in Hemmy's voice. The day he saw back then, was the most shocking and painful moment he ever saw, the ones that rule over Liunyl and protecting the cosmos have died. "With our star system taken over, there was no hope left."

"Hemmy…" Sachi muttered, pitied for the poor Mynm.

"I am one of the amongst who hasn't been captured yet, I ran towards our fallen Maidens, in hopes to see if they are alive. When I arrived, they were near drawing to their last breath, and I saw them using their last remaining strength they put all of their powers together to created the items as the means to fight back." Tears were starting to form in the corner of Hemmy's eyes, before he wipes them off. "When they saw me, they given me a task in finding the champion, the Stella Soldier, saying that only they can put an end to the Shadow System… before passimg away."

"So, with enough courage, I left my home and in search for the Stella Soldier." Hemmy then points at Sachi. "In search for you, Sachi."

"M-Me…?!" Sachi gasped, pointing at herself.

"Do you know the items you have?"

"The items...? Oh!" She soon realized what Hemmy meant, she digs through her pockets before bringing out the compact in her right hand and the jewel piece in her left hand.

"These items are the last remains of the Star Maidens' powers. With those, you can use the power to fight back the enemy from the galaxy of darkness." Hemmy floats closer to her. "Sachi, you were chosen to become the warrior of the stars, the Star Maidens' champion. I'm not asking you to fight for vengeance, but to fight to protect this beautiful planet and all other living beings! You must fight!" He declared.

(End of OST)

Sachi, for her part, took it all by surprise. Hearing the entire story, she doesn't know how to process, she does understand the situation and these Shadow System people means business. She truly feels sorry for Hemmy and all the inhabitants of Liunyl, and the fact that fighting as a Stella Soldier is definitely the Star Maidens' last wish. But, can she do it?

Sachi begins to open her mouth, but hesitate, not before she finally say the words. "I… I can't do it."

"Eh…?!"

Sachi repeats the same words. "I can't do it." She turns her head slightly to her right to avoid eye contact. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm the right one for this."

"W-W-What?!" Hemmy shuttering gasped in shock. "B-B-But you must! You're the only one who can be the Stella Soldier! You can't just refuse it after hearing the story. It was the Star Maidens' last wish!"

"I know that!" Sachi gets up from her bed. "But I'm just an 11 year old girl! Those people from that star system you spoke of, managed to defeat your rulers who were considered deities, how am I supposed to fight enemies like them? They're too much for me!"

Hemmy lower his brows saddened, he knew that the duty is too much for a child, but regardless there isn't any other choice.

"I understand your concerns, but at the moment the Shadow System has been weakened thanks to the Star Maidens! I have no doubt they'll try to replenish their energy before starting to invade this star system!" Hemmy said in hopes to convince her. "If they weren't weak, they could have started the invasion at the very beginning! That's why you must fight them, to prevent them from regaining their strength and defeat them in some way."

"'Some way?' It sounded like you don't have a clue as to how to defeat them." Sachi exclaimed, now even more anxious.

"I was only told what they were after, and finding the Stella Soldier and guide her." Hemmy nervously replied, regretted for using choice of words.

Sachi lowers her head, as the bangs shadows her eyes. "Then… find someone else."

"That can't be possible." Hemmy's response caught her attention. "The Star Compact was made by the Star Maidens, it chose you, Sachi. Our rulers' will have chosen you as their champion."

Sachi's eyes widened, slowly bringing the Star Compact in her hand before staring at it. Does this mean she's the only one?

"And I'm afraid that it is too late to find someone else." The Mynm's response only confirms it. Seeing the unbelievable expression on Sachi, Hemmy respond. "But I'm sure, that deep down, there is a reason why you were chosen for this task, and I think… no, I believed that there's something special about you."

'Your kidding me…' That was what Sachi thought in her mind.

How the heck did she end up in a mahou shoujo plot? How would she live a normal life now? Is her normal life over?

* * *

Pow-!

A notebook hits on top of Sachi's head, waking her up from her sleep.

"No sleeping in class, Ms. Hyoudou." Her teacher, Yamazaki, scolded.

"I'm sorry." Sachi apologized.

At the moment, it is a new day in Sachi's class, with Yamazaki-sensei giving Japanese lesson in the 3rd period. And after the 3rd and 4th periods have passed, it was lunch time, Sachi and her friends have gathered up their desks together and eating the lunch of today.

"Say, Sachi-chan." The said girl turns her attention to Kanon, to her left, who then ask. "Is something the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked.

"Well, it was unusual for you to sleep in class." Kanon replied.

"Yeah, for all the years I've known you, you'd never sleep in the middle of class." Sakuya said.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten any sleep since yesterday." Sachi replied. After learning all the stuff about the Stella Soldier business and Shadow System, Sachi couldn't get any sleep at all with those thinking.

"Did your perverted brother made some noise?" Miyabi asked.

The other three sweatdropped at Miyabi's question, fully understand what she meant. "Miyabi…"

"N-No, it has nothing to do with onii-chan." Sachi responded, before continue on. "Is more like… My mind can't seem to keep up with reality, or… Truth is stranger than fiction." Sachi explained, giving her best on not blowing out the secret. "And I somehow ended up with a huge responsibility… I don't know how to handle it."

The four friends stares at her with awed and confused, it appears that Sachi is in a tight spot and does not know how to.

"Well… if you ever need support, you can come tell us, okay?" Kanon said, with the rest smiled in responded.

A smile grew in Sachi's face. "Thanks girls, I appreciated."

She truly do have great friends, willing to listen and support her. But unfortunately, the Stella Soldier business is the one thing they couldn't help with. Deep down, she does want to help the little star fairy, but the thought of fighting the people of the Shadow System and one of those monsters from yesterday is scary.

'_Can I… really do it…?_' She thought in wonder.

* * *

Back at the Hyoudou resident, inside Ms. Hyoudou vacuuming as she hums happily. Meanwhile, at Sachi's room, Hemmy the Mynm was floating in midair, horizontal, with his front facing up, he had his tiny arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"What to do?" He asked out loud.

Ever since yesterday, he had a hard time to convince Sachi to accept the role of the Stella Soldier, but she continues on refusing. Somehow, he's sure that deep down she wanted to help but she is too afraid and he knows it. When he was given the task in finding the Star Maidens' champion, he was expecting someone older to be a warrior, but imagine his surprise when he found out that the Stella Soldier turns out to be young. But he has no doubt that Sachi is the one, she has shown bravery when she stood up against Sordanix and tried her very best to protect him, he can't doubt the Star Maidens' will's choice. He just needs to fully awaken Sachi's courage so she can accept it.

So the question is; how to do it?

"What to do? What to do? What to do? What to do?! What to do?! What to do?! What to do?!" Hemmy repeatedly asked, before he opens his eyes and put his paws on his head as scratching. "Argh! WHAT TO DO?!"

The lynx-like Mynm soon realized that he just shouts out loud, putting his paws over his mouth. Sachi has specifically told him not to make any noises, since her mother is at home most of the time.

"Who's there?" Called out Sachi's mother from downstairs.

Hemmy flinched, hearing the sound of footsteps, sweat starts to run on his furry body and then floats around the room panicky. Sachi has told him that people would freak out at the sight of a floating lynx-like creature if they see him, adding to the fact that if the government got him they would most likely to experiment on him, or worse; dissection. He got a good lesson from Sachi at the meaning of the word and that frightens him.

The doorknob shakens, making Hemmy flinched again. There is only one solution for this situation. The Mynm floats towards the bed before he stops moving and acting like a statue, floating down as he lay on the bed.

The doorknob turns before the door was opened by Ms. Hyoudou.

"Hmmm..." The housewife looks around her daughter's room. "Eh, I could have sworn I heard something in here." Her eyes then lay on the lynx-like creature on the bed.

Sachi had advised Hemmy to act like a stuffed animal in case someone would try to enter her room. It took a couple of practices this morning, but he managed to stay still and acting like a statue.

"Oh. What an adorable stuffed animal, my daughter is still such a child." Ms. Hyoudou said before beginning to close the door. "I wonder if it came Issei's room. (Sigh) There might as well be other perverted things."

After the door was closed, waited for a few seconds, the Mynm finally lets go of himself as he relaxes and exhale. "I have a feeling that I might have to do this so often."

Then the sound of the doorknob turns was heard again, in which Hemmy panicky flinched right before he stops moving, acting like a stuffed animal again. But the one who opens the door was none other than the owner of this room.

"Tadaima, Hemmy." Sachi said.

Seeing that it was Sachi, Hemmy relaxes again before sigh. He floats up. "Y~up… so often."

* * *

In a certain dark area, unknowing by anyone, more likely not from Earth. Just by being in a place like that would make any person's skin crawl, and the kind that no one would live there… except for a few individuals.

Sordanix was walking in the hallway, chewing her thumbnail, enraged. She is frustrated over what happened yesterday.

"Damn that little girl, damn those Star Maidens…" She muttered cursing.

"Keep that expression for long and you'll get wrinkles early." A voice mocked, getting the woman's attention.

Resting on the wall is a man, he has gray skin resemble that of a corpse, he has pointy ears, red eyes, his grin shows his shark-like teeth, and he has spiky long dark blue hair that goes from left to right. His attire consisted of a leather navy blue jacket with a pair of three spikes on the shoulders over a black tunic and a necklace with a yellow gem hanging on the neck, dark blue baggy pants and black boots that covered half of his shins.

"Be quiet, Helliodhor!" Sordanix snapped. "I have you know I won't have any wrinkles on my eternal youthful face." She said with pride, sliding her hand on her cheek.

"Maybe if you spend less time on taking care of your face, you could've done the job as you be told." Helliodhor mocked.

"What was that…?!"

"Enough." A voice caught their attention before a mirror appeared midway, there was a reflection of a silhouette.

"Umakate." Both Sordanix and Helliodhor said.

"Now it's not the time to bicker, we must focus on our objective." The silhouette, Umakate, said in which the voice sounded male. He swift his position. "Sordanix."

Hearing him said her name, the woman pays attention.

"Not only did you fail to eliminate the Mynm but now a terran has become a meddler." Umakate said before the mirror flashed and showing a recording of Sachi facing off the Shadow Beast and then defeating it. "Apparently, it was in search of this terran and granted her the powers to oppose us."

"Who knew that little pest of a fairy could have caused a big trouble for us." Helliodhor turns to Sordanix. "You should have gotten rid of that pest before it did."

"Shut up!" Sordanix snapped, turning to the man. "I almost had it, if it weren't for that little brat getting in the way."

"Enough." Umakate said, stopping them before continuing on. "Sordanix, go to Earth and eliminate that terran. We cannot have an obstacle getting in our objective."

A smile formed on Sordanix's face. "I was hoping to get a chance to pay back that little girl. I'll be off. Shafufufufufu." She turns around and walks away.

As the woman was gone, Umakate address to the man on the wall. "Helliodhor, didn't I told you to go to Earth and investigate the variety of powers in the selected areas I instructed? The others have already gone down."

"Yeah, yeah." Helliodhor lazily replied, getting off the wall before walking away. "The data you asked for better be worth the trouble."

"In due time, in due time." Umakate said before the mirror disappears.

* * *

Evening fell, Sachi was resting on her bed, supine. And Hemmy was sitting on the girl's desk, reading a book. Today was a stressful, for the whole day, Sachi was having a bit of a hard time adjusting her daily routine with all the thoughts in her mind. Not only did she fall asleep during class, but she also has a hard time concentrating on other lessons. Today, she even skipped her karate lesson. During supper, her family noticed her attitude, when they asked her what was going on, she simply answered that nothing's going on.

Hemmy has avoiding the Stella Soldier topic this entire time, for Sachi's sake, she already looked anxious enough, he knew that he can't force her to do so. So he merely has short conversations with from time to time.

Just then, the two heard a knock from the door, Hemmy puts the book away and acting like a plush, while Sachi gets off her bed as she went to it and before she knew, when she opened it she saw Issei holding two mugs.

"Onii-chan?"

Issei grinned. "I thought I dropped by your room with mugs of cocoa." Raising the mugs a bit as he said.

"Cocoa?" Sachi blinked. "Why?"

"Well, lately you look like you're in some kind of a pinch. So I thought I would bring cocoas to cheer you up." Issei replied, while still having his silly grin.

Sachi was surprised, she didn't expect anyone else in the house to notice her behaviour, and that someone is her brother. And he even brought cocoas, she hasn't got one made by her brother in a long time, and usually he brings them depended on the mood she was either joyful or depressed.

"So how about it, would you like some?" Issei asked.

"Sure." Sachi nodded.

Letting her brother in and closed the door, Sachi sits on her bed while Issei sits in her chair, the two siblings starts drinking their cocoas, savoring the flavour and allowing the warm enter their bodies. It's been a while since Sachi has drank her brother's cocoas, she always enjoys them, especially during cold seasons. The gesture that her brother brought, made her a bit better inside.

"So…" Issei starts to speak. "Anything happened to you lately?"

The question made Sachi caught off guard, she knew that her brother got a bit of a habit of butting into people's business and he noticed her anxiety. She doesn't want to tell her brother about the whole Stella Soldier business all for the sake of not seeing being weird and making her family worried. Though… for her brother to bring cocoas and asking her about her situation is a touching gesture, feeling as if they haven't got the talk for many years, and she does need advice and words of comfort.

"Well…" She tries to find the right way to explain without blowing her cover. "Let's just say, I somehow been chosen by the people who needed help. The responsibility I've been given is kind of huge and a burden, that I sort of wanted to refuse it, but no matter what they said I simply can't and I'm the only one to do it."

She then stares at her mug with still some cocoa. "In all honesty, I understand the situation, so I want to help. But I still don't know how to handle it or to processing it."

As she finished her explanation she looks at her brother, who seems to have taken everything she said.

Meanwhile, Hemmy who was still not moving, heard everything what Sachi said and while he keeps acting like a plush, he was showing a sign of surprise. So despite not wanting to do it, but in her heart, she does want to help.

Issei puts his finger and thumb on his chin as he takes a thinking look, after that he asks.

"Just how big is that responsibility?"

Sach tries to think of a way to properly explain without letting slip that it is the entire world. "Well, I say… kinda like the seat of the student council president, but 10 times bigger."

'_Yeah right! Student council president sounded WAY easier than fighting monsters and protecting the WORLD!_' She thought regretting for using such an example.

"Hmmm… that big?" Issei asked before continue on. "What does it involve?"

"Well… it involves protecting something by fending off some people who would cause harm." Sachi responded, managed to choosing the right words.

"Protecting?" Issei blinked. "They asked you to protect?"

"Yeah." Sachi nodded.

"And you don't want to protect the thing that they wanted you to do?"

"N-No," She shook her head.

(Cue Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Ost Shoujo wa Omoide no Naka de)

"Is not that I don't want to protect it. Is a pretty big deal, like the whole world is resting on me."

Hearing it, Issei looks up to the ceiling trying to think. A huge responsibility that involves protecting something from people who would do harm, sounds something like some kind of protest or an organization that offers protection to the environment. While he may not fully understand what his sister meant, but one thing for sure, she needs advice and encouragement.

He looks back to her as he spoke. "Well, if protecting the thing from harm is all it takes, then I think is worth having all in the shoulders." He got his sister's attention.

"I may not know what it is your protecting it and why they wanted you to do, but hearing that you wanted to help, it means that you care. Wanted to protect is alright, either if it's a place or a person. There's nothing wrong in protecting something, if it is a task you've been given then they must believe that your reliable, even though the responsibility is huge." He gives his best smile. "You just need to see what is in front of you, then you might understand why is worth it."

"See what is in front of me… and why is worth it…" Sachi repeated the words her brother said.

Issei rubs the back of his neck. "If I was in the same boat, I would probably have a hard time accepting the responsibility, though, I believe that a bit of patience to adjust it will help out as well."

Sachi was silence for a moment, processing what her brother had said. After a few moments of thinking over it, she looks at her brother before smiled. "I think… I understand what you mean."

"Really? That's great, in all honesty I wasn't sure if all that were a big help." Issei scratches his cheek.

"Well, there are times where you act like an idiot and all perverted, but you don't cease to encourage people." Sachi exclaimed.

"T-Thanks, I guess..." Issei sweatdropped.

The siblings continue with their cocoas, leaving the Mynm in envy as he wanted to try a drink that he never had, Sachi couldn't stop smiling under the mug.

'_Arigato, Onii-chan._' She thanked in her mind.

(End of ost)

* * *

The next day...

Sachi was walking on her way home after school, needless to say today turns out okay for her, ever since the talk she has with Issei she felt much better. She was able to get a proper sleep last night and she was able to focus in class throughout the day, but of course she does feel a bit anxious, since she has to fight the people of the Shadow System. Regardless, she already found her answer.

"Your school sounded quite boring." A voice said in her backpack.

Sachi turns her head to look at her backpack. "Well, what did you expect? It's quite different than how you and the other Mynms learn."

The top of the backpack opens a bit, revealed to be Hemmy's face. "Yeah… but what we learn are always fun."

"That sounded like something from kindergarten." Sachi said.

Today, Hemmy has asked to go to Sachi's school as he wanted to see what it's like on Earth, at first she refused, but after much consideration she allowed, only if he stays in her bag. So for the whole day, the Mynm has been listening, even taking a peak, in the lessons that the children takes, needless to say he was not impressed.

"Well at least lunch period was the most interesting."

Sachi lowers her brows. "Only because you ate some of the food." During lunch period, Hemmy has sneaked out of Sachi's bag and secretly taste a variety of food.

"Shafufufufufu! There you are!" Sachi heard a familiar voice as she turns around and saw a familiar face standing on top of a lamp pole.

Sachi's eyes widened and took a step back. "You're… Sordanix!"

"Shafufufu. Glad to know that you remembered me, Little Girl." Sordanix said.

Sachi backs away a bit, adjusting her backpack with the Mynm. "Are you still after Hemmy?!"

"Hemmy?" Sordanix soon realized what she meant. "Oh! The Mynm. No, not anymore. That furball's no longer an obstacle, rather it just made you a bigger obstacle." She said with an evil smug.

The woman jumps off the pole before landed gracefully to the ground. "So therefore… I must eliminate you."

"W-What…?!" Sachi gaped.

Sordanix took a black gem, the same as the one from before. "Awakened from your slumber! Shadow Beast!"

As soon as she called out, the black gem unleash a purplish light before forming a new Shadow Beast.

"A-Another one?!" Sachi gasped in shock.

Hemmy's head pops out of her backpack. "There are more Shadow Beasts than one, they have an entire army of those!"

"Your kidding...?!" Sachi turns to look at the Mynm.

"AAAAAAAHH!" Several screams were heard as Sachi and Hemmy looks around to see about 4 people in the area, who were either back away, shaking on their legs or fall on their butts.

"Now, Shadow Beast, crush that little girl." Sordanix ordered as the said monster obeys.

"We… we need to get out of here!" Sachi proclaimed as she's about to make a run for it.

"EH?! Why?! Your the Stella Soldier, you have to fight!" Hemmy exclaimed.

"I can't!"

Just then, she heard a scream of a little girl, she turns her head and saw that the Shadow Beast was approaching a much younger little girl, around 6 years old, holding her doll dearly.

"What the-? What are you doing, Shadow Beast?!" Sordanix demanded. Apparently, when the woman said 'crush that little girl' the monster believed she meant the little girl that was nearby and she was much smaller than Sachi.

Sachi's eyes widened in realization that monster is after the wrong girl. "Oh no!"

The Shadow Beast raised its gigantic arm, aiming to crush the wrong little girl as she trembles in fear with tears formed. Before the monster could bring down its arm, Sachi tackles the little girl and roll to the ground as the fist made an impact on the ground creating a crater and dust flying off. After stopping rolling and the dust clears, Sachi helps the little girl up.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a reassuring smile. The little girl only nods her head in response.

"Good. Now go and run as far away from here." The little girl did as she was told. Sachi turns back to the Shadow Beast, staring at it with anger.

"You moron! You got the wrong little girl!" Sordanix shouted before pointing at Sachi. "I meant that little girl over there!"

"Even if it's only a small mistake... that is unforgivable!" Sachi declared.

Hemmy got out of the backpack, that Sachi drops when saving that little girl, before flies over to her. "So, have you decided?" He asked curiously.

Sachi quotes the words. "See what is in front of me, and why is worth it." She looks at the Mynm. "Yeah, I do!"

Hemmy grinned before he hands her the Star Compact and the Star Pearl. Sachi took the items in her hands before turning back to Sordanix and the Shadow Beast.

"I won't turn my back, that's why..." She said before proclaim with determination. "I'll fight to protect!"

Sachi opens the Star Compact and puts the Star Pearl on the center before calling out. "Stella Soldier Starlight Makeup!"

A bright light enveloped Sachi, before not long the light dies down to reveal her Stella Soldier form. She took a kata stance, readied for battle.

"Tsk!" Sordanix clicked her tongue. "Shadow Beast, go pulverize her, and don't underestimate her!"

Since the last fight, Sordanix has underestimated Sachi's new found powers and was caught off guard because of it, so she won't make the same mistake and she'll make sure that her Shadow Beast takes her down.

The Shadow Beast raises its other arm before bringing down to crush Sachi only for her to raise her hands up and caught the huge arm creating a crater under her feet. She's still surprised that she has so much strength in her, she might have to get used to it in time. She straightens up her body, then using one arm, she reeled back before throwing an uppercut to the arm, the impact throws the arm flying off as the Shadow Beast loses its balance as it stands on one leg. Sachi then went to the leg before kicking it, making the monster falls to the ground front first behind her, she then jumps high in the air right before landing on the Shadow Beast's back with an impact land, she then throws a barrage of punches to it with much force. Sachi reared back her right fist before throwing one last punch, it made contact to the monster with much force that it push it to the ground created cracks and craters.

Sordanix frowned, even with a new Shadow Beast it can't stand toe-to-toe with the girl and she didn't expecting her to have much confidence. She turns head in all directions to look around before she spotted what caught her eyes; a doll that a little girl dropped.

She smirked before she went to picking up. She turns her attention to the monster. "Shadow Beast, go take form with this doll!" She throws the doll high in the air, heading to the monster.

As the Shadow Beast heard her commands, as ordered, its entire body quickly changes shape turning into a shadow-like tendrils, escaping from Sachi's grabs, surprising the warrior girl, as they went for the doll. They wrap around the doll as the black gem glows brightly, then it shaped into a big egg-like cocoon, not before long the cocoon burst as a new being falls and lands on the ground. It was a giant version of the doll, same size as the Shadow Beast before, but with purplish glass-like eyes and a black diamond-shaped gem on the chest. This is the Doll Shadow Beast!

"Wha-! What the?!" Sachi is shocked to see this new development. "That monster merged with the doll and became a monster doll itself?!"

Hemmy reappeared floating next to her. "Shadow Beast are capable to merged with any objects to increase their powers and prowess! On top of all that, they can also use the aspects of said objects!" He explained.

Sachi turns to the Mynm disbelief. "Maji ka?!"

"Maji." Hemmy responded.

"Now, got get her, Shadow Beast!" Sordanix declared.

With its new body, the Doll Shadow Beast moves its stuffed doll legs and charging towards the little girl before raising one arm and aim for a swing, Sachi ducked the enormous arm in which it hits a few lamp poles and a tree. The star warrior girl readied her left fist before punching to the monster's gut, however her fist only squeezes it.

"Nani?!" Sachi tries again with her other fist, but like the last one it only squeezes it.

"This monster's body is soft… like a pillow." She said not long before she throws a series of punches to the monster, unfortunately no matter how hard she tries, even with kicks, it has no effect. She stops. "It feels like I'm hitting a punching bag."

It then hits her, she knew that even by hitting or squeezing a stuffed doll it won't have any damages. Hemmy did said that once merged the Shadow Beasts can use aspects of any kind of objects, so this Shadow Beast uses the softness of the doll it merged.

The Doll Shadow Beast takes the opportunity as it raises both arms up before bringing them down on Sachi, the girl finally saw the coming gigantic hands fall towards her as her eyes widened.

BAAM!

"Sachi!" Hemmy gasped in horror.

"Shafufufufufufu! Great work Shadow Beast! Now with her out of the way, we can continue on with our plans, shafufufufufu, shafufufufu!" Sordanix laughed feeling as if she wins.

SLAM!

The huge slam noise made the woman stops laughing as she stares at where the Shadow Beast was, in which it is on the ground on its back, and surprisingly, Sachi was fine and she has her hands grabbed hold on the monster's huge doll hands, squeezing as her finger sinks in.

"Wh-what?!" Sordanix gaped both shock and disbelief.

Then Sachi begins to move her arms up before turning around, she yells up a battle cry and with all of her strength, she raises the Doll Shadow Beast right before she slammed it to the ground, hard. Not before long, she then raises it and turns around again before slams it to the same spot. She continues to slam the monster to the ground repeatedly over and over again like a rag doll. It may look unorthodox and barbarian, but it was all that Sachi could come up with.

"What the-?! What kind of strategy is that? Is so inelegant and barbarian!" Sordanix retorted.

"Yeah, go for it, Sachi!" Hemmy cheered on.

With one last slam to the ground, rips and tears appeared on the monster doll as cottons burst out.

Sachi backs away before stopping, she patted. "I figured that if I can't beat it with my usual attacks, I may as well use what I learn on Judo."

"Nice going!" Hemmy reappeared floating besides her. "Now finish it off! You remember how to use Stella Shooting Star?"

"Concentrate all my fighting spirit and shout out the name?" Sachi asked earning a nod from the Mynm. "Yeah, let's this!"

Sachi concentrates her fighting spirit, and like last time, the stars on the outfit shines brightly before she was surrounded by a glowing aura, golden particles gathered around and they all merged into the softball-size energy sphere in front of her.

Sachi reared back her right fist before calling out the name. "Stella Shooting Star!"

She punched the sphere, launching it as it turned into a yellow beam shooting star, and headed straight at the Shadow Beast who struggles to stand up. Like last time, it hit the monster in the chest and came out from behind, the Shadow Beast screech in pain as its body glows brightly by every nanosecond.

"_**TWINKLE~!**_"

Like the last Shadow Beast, it spoke a single word before the entire body was covered in light before exploding in particles. And this time came two objects left from the Shadow Beast, the octahedron-shape black gem and the doll from whom it merged before, floating down to the ground, the black gem shattered into tiny bits then to dust.

"Damnit!" Sordanix scowled biting on her thumb nail. "This isn't over yet!"

The gem ornament on her braided hair made the portal behind her, she jumps to it before it disappeared.

Seeing that Sordanix was gone, Sachi lets out a heavy sigh, dropping to her knees. "What did I got myself into...?"

Hemmy floats closer to her before he spoke. "Sachi," He gained her attention.

"To be truly honest, I wouldn't want you to fight the Shadow System. I'd expected to meet the one who'll become the Stella Soldier to be a bit older than you, but I was surprised to see you to be the one. Truly, I can't force you to do this and I can't blame you to refuse at first, but… you've shown great courage during our first meeting, so I have no doubt that the Will of the Star Maidens has chosen you for this mission and I'm sure deep down there's something special about you. So, as the Star Maidens' final wish, and for the sake of this planet, this star system and all life the universe, I ask of you, Sachi," Then Hemmy bends his body to bow. "Please… accept your role as the Champion of the Stars, and stop the Shadow System from conquering any further."

Sachi stares Hemmy in awed, she felt touched that the Mynm was concerned for her and admitted that he doesn't want her to fight, but due the Star Maidens' final wish and their will have chosen her, she could not blame him for all of this. After all, she had already made up her mind.

"Hemmy," She gets up on her feet. "I may get scared in future battles, and I can't get full of myself just because I have superpowers. It's going to be hard for a 5th grade girl like me, but..."

She stares at the Mynm before bringing out her most sincere smile. "I've already made up my mind… and I said before that I won't turn my back and I'll fight to protect. I just need to see what is in front of me, and why is worth having this huge responsibility." She quoted the last part from her brother.

Hemmy quickly lifts himself, smiled, he raise his paw. "And I'll be there to help you, know this that your not alone."

Sachi then raise her hand as she reached the Mynm's paw. The scene looks like two people who have established a partnership.

* * *

The next day, at Kyoiseiza Elementary school...

"How did it turn out this way…?"

At the moment, a gloomy Sachi was staring at the newspaper after she stoically asked. The front page converted the incident from yesterday, and a picture is shown Sachi in her Stella outfit as she's fighting the Shadow Beast.

_STELLA GIRL, PROTECTOR OF KUOH TOWN. MYSTERIOUS MONSTERS APPEAR?_

That's what the title said. According to the article, a reporter has witnessed, not only yesterday's fight, but also the first day that Stella Girl made her debut, and has confirmed of the existence the real life superheroine and monsters who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"A superheroine fought a monster from yesterday!" Miyabi exclaimed exciting.

"It says here that they call her Stella Girl." Sakuya reads the article out loud.

"Oh! That's got a nice ring to it!" Kanon agreed.

"I do have to wonder if all of this is true?" Hanabi wondered, she doesn't believe what it says.

Sachi was silent as her friends talks about Stella Girl, more apparently her, and she was stiff as a statue.

Hemmy pops his head out of Sachi's backpack. "Wow, you became famous." Suddenly his head got back to the bag by Sachi's hand.

"Don't popped your head out in public." Sachi said stoically. She turns her eyes up, feeling a new sense of anxiety. "My life… isn't going to be easy."

* * *

**That's the end of it! Took me quite awhile to write this out**

**Sachi struggles to accept her new role as the warrior who fights monster from the dark star system but she accepts it. And I figured I made Issei helped her out with giving words of encouragements... and he'll soon realized what was going on in the future and would feel guilty for it.**

**I also changed the title of this story, though, is it appropriate to ad '_Petite_' in a title?**

**Now for the review replies.**

**Shunya Toshiki; Thank you for the reviews and does that answer your question?**

**Guest; It took 12, _12 _boosts to leveled the mountain. In season 2 anime, he didn't gathered enough boost to blast the stray off.**

**reality deviant;**

**Thanks. What do you think of the brother and sister moment?**

**Oh, she'll get caught in the supernatural later on. Just not until a couple of chapters indicate Sachi ****doing her own thing before *SPOILER ALERT* the Excalibur Arc. Sorry**

**Speaking of Sailor moon, there is going to be similar anime that would be Sachi's favourite. Like how Issei is a fan of a manga similar to Dragon Ball, so I thought why not. Ana I also got inspired some elements of the anime, along with other elements from Vivid Strike, Precure and other series.**

**For how Serafall would react, here's a snippet that I wrote in spacebattle before and thought I could show you an example.**

"IS YOU!" Serafall exclaimed pointing at Sachi.

"Eh?!" Sachi was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

Serafall dashing towards the young girl before getting in front her face.

"I can't believe is really you! Sekiryuutei's little sister who is also known as Stella Girl!" Serafall has stars in her pupils excited. "To think I could finally get the chance to meet the real life mahou shoujo, Stella Girl!"

"Ehh~?" Sachi backs away a bit, getting a bit nervous by the young woman's excitement.

"What the heck?" Issei asked, he was surprised to see the Maou getting excited and acting like a fan girl.

Seeing his confused face, Rias responded. "You remember when I said that Sachi has gained attention from the Underworld, as Stella Girl? Lady Serafall has also heard of her, and being a mahou shoujo fan, she considered Sachi as one."

"Is that so?" Issei could understand that. He has been thinking that his sister was kinda like a mahou shoujo. Heck, even Miltan is a big fan of hers.

"N-n-now hold on!" Sachi raised her hands and back away. "I-I'm flattered you wanted to meet me, but I don't consider myself a mahou shoujo. And I don't even use magic, is a power given to me…"

Serafall interrupts her as she speaks enthusiast. "Even if is not magic, you're still considered a mahou shoujo! Everybody knows that several other mahou shoujos' powers are also non-magical!"

Sachi sweat drops and chuckle nervously. She looks at her brother, pleading him to help her out, but the boy was just smiled nervously and scratching his cheek.

"Say, what's your catchphrase?! Your pose?! Do you have a crush on a boy who gives you the motivation to fight?!" Serafall excitedly asked as she takes each step. "I've been wanting to know more about you!"

"H-ho-hold on! I-I don't have any catchphrases, and I don't pose!" Sachi respond the best she could, all the while not answering the last one.

Hemmy floats close to her. "But didn't you try practicing bef-"

"OH MY GOSH! A COMPANION!" Serafall shouted exciting. Sachi thoughtfully glad that she interrupted the Mynm, she didn't want anybody to know what she was doing before. "Just like all mahou shoujo, they all have animal companions!" She then grabs Hemmy and embraced him in a tight hug.

**Though, I may have to write down a different scene in later future.**

**Next Chapter; Star 3; Cherry Blossom of Memories**


	4. Star 3: Cherry Blossoms of Memories

**Okay, in all honesty, I was working on this chapter between October and November and was near complete it until I stumbled upon something that made me have writer's block. I know I shouldn't make excuses, everybody sometimes got writer's blocks and that's very common. Now what I'm trying to implying, is that nearly at the end of October a certain event made me curious to look upon the internet, especially Google news, there I've read title articles that made me very worried, and ever since then I've been looking into the news almost everyday just to wanted to know if there are any good news or progress, but they just made me more and more anxious.  
**

**When spoken to the people in my circle, they insisted on not believing everything what the news on the internet said, and I know that well. Despite all that, for the next couple of days I've been feeling anxious, but I've stop looking into google news and just looking at newspapers, and tv news, even one science news website that is more suitable for my taste since I'm able to read througout one of the articles that caught my eyes.**

**So the lesson from all of that; don't believe what the news said, and have faith in humanity.**

**So with that out of the way...**

**Here's the new update!**

* * *

_Star 3: Cherry Blossoms of Memories._

"Alright everyone, see you all next Monday, and enjoy the hanami festival." Announced Yamazaki-sensei before leaving the classroom after the school bell rings.

The students were packing their things as they prepared to go home, some of them even chat while doing so.

"Alright, school's over! Time for the hanami festival!" Miyabi proclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's tomorrow." Sachi agreed, exciting as well.

"Nothing beats a flower viewing picnic." Kanon added.

Sachi and her friends were gossiping about the hanami festival that comes Sunday, tomorrow.

Sachi looks at Sakuya and Hanabi. "Are you two going to go?"

"Of course! Hanami means cherry blossoms, that's my name." Sakuya responded puffed her chest, her name does have the meaning of blossoms.

"I'll also come. I need to help my mother in preparing food for the picnic." Hanabi said.

"I'm also helping my mom. I'll make my famous Russian onigiris!" Miyabi exclaimed.

"Won't your mom stop you, though?" Sachi asked. "I remember you said that you went too far with the tabasco sauce and got in trouble." She knows that her friend likes making Russian-roulette style onigiris with one of them being spicy.

"I'll make sure that mom doesn't see me put some wasabi." Miyabi explained.

Sachi sweatdropped. "T-that's worst."

"As for me and my family, we'll just hit the stands." Kanon said.

"So do I." So does Sakuya.

"Can't your families at least try making food?" Miyabi asked skeptically.

"What's the point of a festival if you can't enjoy the food stands?" Kanon shrugged her arms.

Sachi sighed before looking at Hanabi and Miyabi. "Well, at least the three of us will have homemade food to bring at the festival." She said. "So let's try our best to cook delicious food!"

"Hmm, Sachi, is your cooking... improved?" Miyabi asked.

Sachi flinched before replying. "O-o-of course, they improved! Just because sandwiches and onigiris I made are the only things that taste good, doesn't mean the other dishes I cooked don't."

"Your onigiris are better than Miss Russian Onigiri here makes." Sakuya joked looking at the said person.

"Chotto!" Miyabi snapped.

The girls laughed, enjoying chatting their plans for tomorrow's hanami festival. Then, Sachi turns silent before turning to the windows close to her, looking down at several cherry blossom trees from both inside and outside of school grounds.

"So, what's this 'Hanami' festival?" Hemmy asked through Sachi's backpack. At the moment, the young girl was walking in the neighborhood after leaving school, on her way to her house. And the Mynm takes the opportunity to ask Sachi regarding tomorrow's festival.

"It's a traditional event that comes once a year each spring when the cherry blossoms bloomed, from the end of March to early May. It is where everyone gathered for outdoor parties in fields of cherry blossom trees." Sachi explained.

"Cherry blossom trees," Hemmy repeated before he points at the blossomed street trees. "Like those trees?"

"Yeah, those kind of trees. They are all over in Japan, so everyone is lucky to be able to view those beautiful flowers." Sachi smiled.

"Ooooh. So that's why you have this tradition." Hemmy awed.

"Yeah! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" Sachi beamed.

"You sure are excited," Hemmy said, noticed how much enthusiasm she showed.

"Of course!" A memory appeared, showing a younger Sachi and her family enjoying the hanami festival by eating the food and looking at the cherry blossom trees. Sachi smiled brightly remembering that moment.

"Well, can't say I blame you, those flowers are beautiful." Hemmy popped his head for a moment, he looks at the flowers on the trees. They truly are beautiful. "You know, the flowers at my home planet are also beautiful, we also have flower trees."

"Really?" Sachi looks at Hemmy.

"Yes. They were beautiful." Hemmy then hung his head.

Sachi noticed the Mynm's expression, she figured that he missed his home and saddened that it was conquered by the Shadow System. Pitied for the Mynm, she decided that she'll make him feel at home, here on Earth.

"Well. you'll love tomorrow's event. Wait and see." Sachi reassured.

"Hmp!" Hemmy nodded his head.

* * *

We now found ourselves back in the dark area from last time, where Sordanix, Helliodhor and the man in the mirror, Umakate, resides. At the moment, in a large room with only a round table in the middle, with five individuals sitting, most likely that the place is a meeting room for these individuals. Among them are Sordanix, who was polishing her nails, and Helliodhor, who was sitting like a punk, and the other three are silhouettes due to the darkness in the room covering their appearances.

*AN; Too soon to reveal the other three :P*

"Everyone's here?" One silhouette, whose voice belongs to Umakate, asked. He didn't wait for an answer since there are only five of them. "We can now commence our meeting."

"Let's get it on with it already." Helliodhor yawned, meetings are so boring to him.

In the center of the table, an object was rising from the surface like water before fully emerged to reveal to be a large glass orb.

Umakate begins to speak. "As you may all know, since our last skirmish in Liunyl, our star system's core has drastically drained a large portion of its energy reserves, adding the travel to the Milky Way and Sol System, leaving 23.7 percent of its energy."

"And what number should we suppose to have?" One of the silhouettes asked with a hand raised, although their appearance is covered by darkness, their height and voice indicate that it is a girl, a child.

"What a dumb question, Charlolite." Helliodhor snorted, he has his arms crossed on the back of his head. "A 100, duh!"

"Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb?!" The child silhouette childishly asked.

"Yes."

"You big meany!"

"Helliodhor is right, though." The last silhouette speaks up, from the voice they sounded male and the way he speaks sounded like a transvestite. "23 percent isn't exactly the right amount for us to invade this star system."

"Precisely. And thus the reason why we need to replenish the core." Umakate stated.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sordanix asked.

The answer came in the form of the inside of the glass orb that shines until revealing an image, the planet Earth.

"By gathering the variety of powers from Earth." Umakate replied. "The data that you three have acquired, shows that there are different kinds of powers and energies from various areas of that planet."

The three that Umakate referred are Helliodhor, Charlolite, and the transvestite silhouette.

"Keh! It was worth the trouble to analyze the selected area while not being detected." Helliodhor gloated but he then asks. "But why bother hiding from humans if they are mere weaklings?"

Umakate turns his attention to the man before replying. "Do not underestimate these humans, they may or may not be the ones that regenerated those particles of powers. And chances are they may not be the only dominant species of their planet." That answer earns surprise reactions from the members.

"What do you mean by that?" The last silhouette asked. "Are you saying there are other species, besides the beasties, that we can't see?"

"You are half-correct, Alhamite. The data I have analyzed shows that one of those energy coming from a variety of those humans, while the rest shows that they came from different life forms." Umakate explained as the glass orb shows images where on the right shows particles from both in humans and coming out, while the left shows particles from unknown figures that are placed in four different colors; red, purple, green and yellow.

"Are you saying there are other species of Terrans on that planet?" Sordanix asked bewildered.

"Precisely. But unfortunately, I cannot identify those species due to possessed similar appearances of humans. It would take me time to discover those other Terrans." Umakate explained.

"Wow! So even you don't know who those other guys are? I thought you were smarter!" Charlolite giggled.

"Yeah!" Helliodhor agreed.

"Regardless of who they are, we must not let our guard down, those unknown Terrans may be a threat to us. And speaking of a threat..." The glass orb shines again to show recordings of Sachi turning into Stella Girl and fighting the last two Shadow Beasts. "It appears we have a Terran who was granted the powers given from the fallen Maidens."

"And we went to all the trouble to beat those ladies, what a bummer!" Charlolite exclaimed waving her arms.

"Even in death, they still defy us." Alhamite said.

"Ch! Those Star Maidens are a pain in the ass to the bitter end!" Helliodhor snorted.

"She may have proven herself to be an obstacle for us, and she may possibly find a way to stop us in the near future if we don't do something about her." Umakate said earning a chuckle from Helliodhor.

"Aren't you a bit paranoid? She's just a little girl, bet I'll handle her with no sweat." Helliodhor exclaimed.

"She has defeated a Primary and a Merger, we must not underestimate her." Umakate stated. "Regardless, I require more data and samples."

"Seriously? More?" Helliodhor asked in annoyance.

"I must study them in order to see if none of them wouldn't have negative effects or be more efficient to the Black Diamond." Umakate explained.

"Awww~! Do we have to? Why can't we just absorb all of their powers and be done with?" Charlolite whiningly asked.

"Full preparations and time are necessary before commencing our plan." Umakate explained earning responses from the two.

"Hai~..."

"Alright, alright."

"Furthermore," Umakate turns to look at Sordanix who noticed. "Sordanix, I'll give you another chance to dispose of the meddler."

A smirk appeared on the woman's face. "It will be my pleasure."

Umakate turns to the three. "As for the rest of you, I'll select new areas for you all to analyze the particles of powers. Do not let yourselves be detected by those unknown Terrans."

Helliodhor snorted. "Who died and made you leader?"

"I am not. I am merely a strategist, and an important one to the Black Hole Generals." Umakate reminded.

With that said, the five members got off their chairs before walking to their separate ways, five doors appeared on the walls, one for each member. As they entered, the doors closed as the room went silent and glass orb sinking back to the table.

* * *

Sachi was on the floor, on fours, and a cloud of depression was on her head. The reason for her to be in such a state is due to the sense of defeat she has faced.

"Why…" Sachi spoked. She lifts her upper body before declared. "Why doesn't have any flavors?!"

The food that she cooks did not have any flavors.

After Sachi got home and finished her homework, she went to the kitchen to help out her mother in preparing the food for a picnic tomorrow. Even though she was given a task to make onigiris and sandwiches, but she wanted to cook something else besides those, so she made tamagoyaki and mini hamburger steaks. Despite the appearances and smells are good, but unfortunately, there aren't any flavors in them.

"I don't understand, what did I do wrong?" Sachi stands up completely, staring at the two food she made. "I used the right ingredients, following the instructions and being patient, on top of all that I've been practicing, they tasted bland."

"Is quite alright, Sachi." Ms. Hyoudou, who was in the kitchen this whole time, smiled. "No one else expects the food they make to turn out delicious."

Sachi turns her head to look at her mother. "Mom, you said that a couple of times for years that I lost count."

"Is that so? I must have forgotten." Her mother giggled in nervous. But she went back to reassure her daughter. "Still, your cooking just needs time to adjust."

"But Mom, I've been doing that for the last five years." Sachi has been practicing her cooking ever since she started, at first in the beginning the food she made looks and tastes bad but over time she managed to improve, the only thing that turns out good is the appearances while the taste turns out bland, like a gum that runs out of flavor.

Sachi hangs her head in depressing. "At this rate, I'll become a bad wife."

"Oh, don't say that. Cooking isn't the only thing that a wife should do." Her mother said.

"But Grandma always says," Then Sachi quotes what her grandmother said. "'Being good at cooking is good wife material. If being bad at cooking, you'll become a bad wife'. That's something I don't want."

"Oh, come now, I'm sure she just saying that to motivate you." Her mother said before continuing on. "Still, even though the foods you cook are tasteless, it is a nice gesture for you to do this for the family."

'_While I'm happy that you said that, Mom, but… I wish my cooking would improve. I don't want to end up as a bad wife._' Just then, Sachi imagines herself in a wedding dress as she kicks a faceless groom on the butt.

After prepared the food and everybody in the household rested the next day came.

It is time for the hanami festival, many people have gathered around in Kuoh town's huge park as the cherry blossom trees are in bloom and petals fallen. Food stalls were installed, like the ones in any festival one may find. People were settling down blankets on the grassy ground so that they may sit and eating food. Many friends and family had gathered in the park for this time of the year and going merry, especially for one family we know.

Sachi had her mouth open as she smiled in awed watching the cherry blossom. Today she's wearing a white shirt under a cream jacket and light blue shorts, she was carrying a magenta backpack.

"You're gonna catch flies if you let your mouth open like that." Issei chuckles, he was wearing a black shirt under a gray jacket and brown pants.

"I just can't help it, cherry blossoms always makes me excited. Plus, they're so beautiful to see." Sachi responded, not taking her eyes off the cherry blossoms.

"Jeez, you're really a kid." Issei chuckled.

"I am a kid, what's your excuse?" Sachi asked with a sly smile.

"He… hehe, right... good point." Issei nervously chuckled, feeling embarrassing in which Sachi giggles.

After finding a good spot to settle their blanket, the Hyoudou family takes the opportunity to sit around and relaxing.

"Yup-! Nothing beats being in a field of cherry blossoms with family!" Mr. Hyoudou excitedly exclaimed.

"And what better way to spend family time with a view of these flowers and a picnic!" Mrs. Hyoudou bringing out bentos with her daughter helping out.

"That sure is!" Mr. Hyoudou agreed.

Issei sweatdropped at the parents' excitement, he leads closer to his sister as he whispers. "They're getting a bit too excited, don't you think?"

"Well, the hanami festival is one of those times where we can enjoy as a family. Though, they are a bit too into it." Sachi whispered back. Even so, she too likes to spend time with her family on any special days and holidays.

"All set!" Mrs. Hyoudou exclaimed, in seiza position, with every Bentos and containers opened revealing food in them.

Mr. Hyoudou holds his can of beer. "Let's hold a toast for this hanami festival!"

"KAPPAI!" The Hyoudou family proclaimed tapping their drinks, with the kids having cola before they took a slurp.

They begin to dig in, with each holding chopsticks in their hands, each member happily eats what was inside in the Bentos all the while drinking (mostly Mr. Hyoudou).

As Issei puts a mini hamburger steak in his mouth, chewing it until he went. "Hm?" He noticed a particular thing regarding the hamburger steak.

"These hamburger steaks..." Issei turns to look at Sachi. "You made these, didn't you, Sachi-chan?"

Sachi looks back at her brother. "Yes, yes I did, Onii-chan. And yes, they are bland, I know." She said, knew from the very beginning that this would happen.

"I didn't say a-anything, Sachi-chan!" Issei nervously said, worried that he thick off his little sister.

"Oh! So, I guess you made these tamagoyaki, heh?" Mr. Hyoudou chuckles holding a piece with his chopsticks.

"Dad, please… I was already disappointed last night." Yesterday's depression slowly returns to Sachi, and her good mood earlier slowly vanishing.

"BAH! Don't be like that, Sachi! Besides, these sandwiches and onigiris are the best out of anything you cook!" Mr. Hyoudou exclaimed but failed to notice that it only made it worse as Sachi hung her head depressing. Luckily, Mrs. Hyoudou has given her husband a pitch to the side.

Seeing his sister becoming depressed, Issei picks another piece of hamburger steak and eating it, right before picking a tamagoyaki before eating it as well. Noticing her brother eating the two dishes, that she couldn't make it taste good, not even bothering to eat other dishes made by their mother.

"Even if they don't have any flavors, I'll still eat them." Issei said before putting another hamburger in his mouth. Swallowed, he looks at her and smiled. "After all, you did work hard on these dishes, no point in wasting them."

Hearing him say that made Sachi raising her head, her expression said she was surprised.

"He's right!" Her father exclaimed as she turns to see him eating her dishes. "My precious daughter has put a lot of effort into these, I ain't gotta let them go to waste!"

Sachi was awed, she turns to look at her mother who looks at her with a smile. Seems her mother was right.

"Would you two please stop eating those," Sachi then brings out a basket that has onigiris and sandwiches. "At least try the onigiris and sandwiches I made." She said in a tsundere fashion.

"Oooh." Both Issei and Mr. Hyoudou reached for the basket and they each took from the basket, the son took an onigiri and the father a sandwich. They took a bite before exclaimed. "Delicious!"

"As I thought, your onigiris and sandwiches are the best!" Issei said.

Sachi puffed her cheeks. "Yeah, well… just you wait, I'll make food that well taste even better than any boring onigiris and sandwiches." She declared.

'_I think you may already said that last year, Sachi-chan._' Issei sweatdropped.

Just then, Sachi's backpack, near her, shakes a bit and a voice muffled inside. "_Hello…!_"

"!" Sachi flinched. She has forgotten that she had brought someone with her without letting her family know it.

Issei blinked, he asked. "Eh? What was that?"

"W-what was w-what, onii-chan?" Sachi nervously asked.

"I thought I heard someone call out nearby." Issei said as he looks to his left to find anyone that called.

"I'm sure it m-must have been the… the wind!" Sachi said, hopefully, it would fool her brother.

"_Hello…!_" Sachi's backpack called out again making the girl flinched again. Apparently, it was heard by the parents as well.

"Eh? Where did that voice came from?"

"It seems to be close."

"Say, Sachi-chan, did it came from your backpack?" Issei asked his sister making her flinched again.

"Er… well… eto..." Sachi begins to sweat, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Until she finds one. "I-it's my phone! It must be one of my friends trying to call me!"

She gets up from her spot with her backpack in her arms. "I need to answer it and tell them to call me later, I'll be right back!" With that said she jogs away to take distance.

"Sachi-chan?" Issei called her out by she's getting farther and farther away.

"What's gotten into that girl? She could simply answer right here." Mr. Hyoudou said confused by his daughter's antics.

"Perhaps she wanted to have privacy." Mrs. Hyoudou said.

"Privacy for a friend? And what's with that ringtone, I never heard her phone ring that way, who could it be?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"Perhaps..." Mrs. Hyoudou thought for a moment until she exclaimed. "Could it be… a boy?!"

Both father and son turn to look at the housewife with gaping expression. "EHH?!"

* * *

Sachi continues to take distance away from her family and anyone nearby, after a few moments she stops and looks around to see anyone else. She sighed in relief, seeing that there's no one around. She reaches her backpack and starting to unzip the zipper, what came from the bag was none other than Hemmy as he only has his head out.

"Fuwaaa-! I can breathe normally again." He exclaimed as he takes deep breaths.

"Jeez, mind telling me why you start calling out? My family could have seen you if you didn't stay quiet." Sachi said, not happy about what he has done.

"I have to, it was too cramped inside!" Hemmy pouted. "I thought I was gonna suffocate!"

Sachi's expression change into realization, it did not occur to her that the Mynm might have some problems inside her backpack. Right before she and her family leaves, she had told Hemmy to hide on her backpack so he would be able to see the cherry blossoms. "Sorry..." She apologized.

Decided to let it slide, Hemmy turns his head to look at the surroundings, he turns his head back and forth as he saw the cherry blossom trees. "Well, would you look at this area, it has a lot of cherry blossom trees around."

Sachi smiled turning her attention to the cherry blossoms. "Well, of course. It's not just on the streets or in people's garden, there are lots of them in parks and shrines, those places are the perfect spots for hanami festival. And at the moment, we're in the park."

"You don't say?"

Then both Sachi and Hemmy decided to stare at the cherry blossoms and all the while looking at the falling petals. Looking at the beautiful flowers and petals makes them at peace and they feel serenity. Cherry blossoms are truly beautiful, a symbolic flower of spring in Japan, a time of renewal, and the fleeting nature of life.

"The cherry blossoms are really pretty." Hemmy smiled.

"They sure are." Sachi nodded.

"I understand why you humans got this festival, they make you go merry." Hemmy said with Sachi agreed.

Sachi then closes her eyes as she reminiscent of the memories she has.

=Flashback=

_A young Sachi, around 6 years old, was running excitedly in the park with cherry blossoms in full bloom. She couldn't help herself, just seeing the cherry blossoms makes her happy and merry._

_While she wasn't looking, she tripped herself and fall to the ground. The impact of the fall made Sachi hurt, she gets on her knees and she begins to cry. Suddenly, she felt a hand on top of her head as someone stroke her hair._

_"Hey, is okay, Sachi-chan." A voice of a boy said. Sachi turns her head to see none other than her brother, Issei, around 10 years old, smiled at her. "No need to cry, it happens to everyone. Come on." He helps her get up on her feet and before not too long Sachi wipes her tears._

_Issei took her hand as the siblings start walking. After a moment, they arrived at the spot where their parents at, they sit on the blanket._

_"Here, Sachi." Mrs. Hyoudou handed a bento to her daughter as the little girl took it._

_Sachi opens her bento, delight by the food inside, she grabbed her fork and took a wiener before putting on her mouth, eating it. Delight by the taste. She looks at her family who were having fun, with the cherry blossoms in the background, meanwhile, several petals were falling before one was floating down and landed on Sachi's nose, she giggles._

=Flashback end=

She opens her eyes, softly smiled. She truly fond of the hanami festival and the cherry blossoms, she has fun each year and had great times with her family.

"My, what beautiful flowers." The girl and Mynm heard the familiar voice, they quickly turn around to the left to see the very same woman they encountered twice before.

"Sordanix!" They exclaimed.

Sordanix was looking at the cherry blossoms on the tree that she is near. She has a graceful smile with an expression of calmness, but underneath it hides her true motive. "A true sight to be seen, pleasant to the eyes of an elegant person such as me." She raises her right hand reaching for the flowers, stroking one flower as she continues. "But they are still flowers, and like every flowers, they started to wither and dies after that, as time passed by."

Her gentle stroke quickly changes into a harsh grab, grabbing a couple of flowers before ripping them off from the branch which shocked Sachi and Hemmy. She turns around to look at them with her expression changing into malice before raising her fist with the flowers inside in front of her face before she released her hold as battered flower heads and petals fall.

"Flowers don't stay beautiful forever, their beauty becomes ugly with each passing time." Sordanix pointing out the truth about the flowers. "And I heard that cherry blossoms only have a short life for 14 days, thus the reason why you humans have this sort of festival each year because you all wanted to enjoy these beautiful flowers before they become ugly and then die. This is quite sad and pathetic. Safufufufu!"

Sachi frowned and curled her hands into fists, tightening.

"Or better yet; wouldn't it be simpler to just get rid of them?" Then Sordanix brings out the black gem, the Shadodite. She raises it in the air and declare. "Awakened from your slumber, and take form! Shadow Beast!"

The Shadodite glows in purplish light before unleashing the shadow substance, however, instead of turning into the first two it went straight for a cherry blossom tree that was nearby and wrapped around it before forming into the egg-like cocoon. The cocoon then burst, destroying the shell, revealing the new Shadow Beast. It was a 2 story tall monster tree with the cherry blossoms, two large branches acting as arms and using its roots to stand on the ground, it has glass-like eyes and the diamond-shape Shadodite is located in the center of the chest/tree trunk. This is the Sakura Shadow Beast!

"Oh no!" Hemmy gasped.

"Shafufufufu! Now, Shadow Beast, go take care of that little girl. While you're at it, break down all these trees in this park. Shafufufufufu!" Sordanix laughed.

"This is bad... Sachi, you have to transform!" Hemmy said.

"Turning a cherry blossom tree into a monster… planned on destroying other cherry blossom trees..." Sachi said, her eyes were covered by the shades of her hair. She lifted her head showing determination in her eyes, she pulled out her Star Compact. "That's unforgivable!"

Opening the Star Compact, she pulled out the Star Pearl and insert it into the center. She declared. "Stella Soldier, Starlight Makeup!"

After called out, by a flash of bright light she transformed into her Stella Soldier form, Stella Girl! She took a stance, readied for battle.

The Sakura Shadow Beast was the first one to make a move, charged ahead, it raises one of its branch arms before swinging it to slam at the Star theme warrior. Stella Girl quickly counters the monster's arm swing by hitting it with her forearm, followed by a punch that throws it away before she jumps straight to the tree monster and delivering a combo of punches to it. The Sakura Shadow Beast swings it's other arm in attend to slam her, but Stella Girl saw it and jumps off the beast, however, a wooden tendril caught her ankle preventing her from going far as the arm was coming closer, Stella Girl raises her arms to praise for impact. The branch arm hits her like slamming a volleyball as she was thrown away, she hits the ground and rolls over before coming to a stop.

Groaned, Stella Girl gets herself up and shakes off any dizziness from the impact and rolling, while she is glad that she has enhanced defense but she can still feel a slide pain like being hit by a pillow hard.

As she got back on her feet, she noticed a cherry blossom tree near her, it is smaller than any cherry blossom trees around. Then she heard a strange sound, turning around she saw the Sakura Shadow Beast charging ahead towards her running with its roots. Stella Girl quickly looks back at the tree behind her before turning her attention back to the monster, just as the Shadow Beast was about to get closer she quickly moves forward and blocks the monster's punch with her bare hands. The collision created a shockwave that blows off the petals from both midair and ground, Stella Girl struggles not to lose her grip on the monster's punch preventing it to move any further.

"You're not… destroying this tree behind me…!" Stella muttered under her struggle.

Hemmy floats closer to get a better look at the fight, he saw that Stella Girl was holding the Shadow Beast from moving any closer.

Sordanix got closer, in a short distance, as she observed the struggle between the Shadow Beast and the little girl. Curiously, she pays close attention, looking for the reason why Stella Girl was holding the Shadow Beast's punch until she noticed the tree behind her. She lets out a mocking chuckle.

"Shafufufufu! Little girl, are you trying to protect that puny skinny tree behind you? Why risking to protect a tree that's smaller than the rest and on top of that; it has lest flowers." Sordanix said. "The rest is much better than that one, so why bother protecting it if no one wouldn't bother to look at it." She then laughs.

"Y-you're wrong..."

Sordanix stops her laugh after hearing those two words from Stella Girl, she looks at the girl who still holding on the monster.

"Even though this tree… is smaller than the rest… but one of these days it'll grow taller and bloom more flowers..." Stella Girl said, building up more strength. "So people will see those beautiful flowers in full bloom…!"

"Sachi..." Hemmy was awed.

"And the hanami festival is not just for looking at the cherry blossoms… it is a get together for friends and family and creating happy memories…" As Stella exclaimed, memories of her and her family spending time in the past hanami festivals appeared on her mind for a brief moment before turning back to the fight. "That's why… I'll protect both the cherry blossoms and their precious memories!"

As she exclaimed, Stella Girl's body glows momentarily and twinkling particles gather on her hands, with a burst of starry particles released, she pushes back the Sakura Shadow Beast with an incredible strength that sends it far before landing beside Sordanix who covers herself from the dust.

"Wh… What…?!" Sordanix gaped in shock by the display of strength that Stella has shown.

Hemmy was both surprised and amazed, Stella Girl's strong desire to protect has allowed her to draw more power within and push back the Shadow Beast she was struggling with.

Stella Girl took a new stance, ready to continue the fight until Hemmy came floating towards her and stop.

"Hold on! Use 'Stella Stardust Healing!'" Hemmy suggestively exclaimed.

"Stella… Stardust Healing?" Stella Girl repeated in confuse.

"Is another special technique you have. Is perfect against that Shadow Beast!" Hemmy explained.

"Okay!" Stella exclaimed.

"Alright. Now just concentrate all your feelings for the cherry blossoms and called out the name!" Hemmy instructed before floating away.

Stella Girl closed her eyes and concentrate, she needs to put all of her feelings into this new technique as Hemmy instruct it. She once again recalls the time she spent with her family in the past hanami festivals, and how much she admires the beauty of the cherry blossoms. She wants to protect those beautiful flowers for all to admire and spending time together, and in addition to future couples. As her concentration grows stronger, the star symbols on her outfit glows and emitting golden particles as her entire body began to glow, and the light grows for every nanosecond.

The Stella Soldier opens her eyes and lets out a battle cry bursting golden particles. And like when she was using Stella Shooting Star, her body moves in pure instinct as she extended her arms with her wrists together and open hands, as the star particles gathered on the open palms forming into a golden energy orb.

"Stella Stardust Healing!" Stella Girl declared as the orb burst out of her hands turning into a volley of particles that resemble as stardust.

Sordanix saw the incoming attack before she steps out as the stardust particles hit the Sakura Shadow Beast and engulfed it. The particles began to spin and swiftly as they form a huge dome with the Shadow Beast screeched inside.

"**_TWINKLE~!_**"

The golden dome then explode into particles as the Shadow Beast that was once inside turned back into a cherry blossom tree and the Shadodite floating down to the grassy ground before shattered into tiny broken pieces and then to dust.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Sordanix gaped disbelief by what she just saw.

Hemmy floats close to Stella Girl before cheering. "Alright! You did it, you saved the cherry blossom tree and the rest!"

Sordanix growled before declaring. "This isn't over yet!" She gained the Stella Soldier and the Mynm's attention. "You better praise yourself, Little Girl, some of these days I will get rid of you. Remember that!"

After that, her gem opens the portal behind her before entered it and disappeared.

* * *

"Sachi! Sachi!" Issei called out his sister as he jogs looks around left and right. He had a slightly worried expression on his face, he had heard something loud from the same distance that his sister went and he went to see if she was okay. "Sachi-chan, where are you?"

"Onii-chan?"

Issei turns his head to see Sachi walking straight while holding her backpack with her arms, his eyes widened and he jogs towards her before coming to a stop. "There you are Sachi-chan." He sighed in relief.

"Something wrong?" His sister asked.

"While you were gone, we heard a strange loud sound from this area, sounding like something got crash or an explosion. So I came rushing to look for you." Issei explained. He has been worried that something may have happened to his little sister.

"A loud noise?" Sachi asked, acting all clueless. "I didn't hear anything, you must have been hearing things."

"Eh…? No, it's not just me who heard it so does mom and dad, and several people around." Issei said. He then looks around the area where he thought that's where the noise came from, but no matter how he looks around there's no sign of the source of the noise. He then asked his sister. "But seriously, didn't you hear anything?"

"Nope. Not a clue." Sachi responded waving her hand.

"That's weird..." Issei scratched his head in confuse, sighed he decided to let it go. "But anyway, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sometimes you're such a worry-wart, Onii-chan." Sachi said. Though it made her feel both glad that her brother was worried and came looking for her, and worried with a hint of guilt since she is fighting a very powerful and dangerous enemy.

"Well, I am your elder brother, is my job to look after my younger sister." Issei exclaimed making Sachi sweatdrop.

Sachi then looks at the cherry blossom trees, smiled, observing them as a small wind blows the petals. "Onii-chan," She begins to speak earning her brother's attention. "I'm quite glad that I was born in this country because I got the chance of seeing the cherry blossom trees in full bloom each year. And I also enjoyed the festivals we have in the past, I treasure those memories at heart." She then looks at her brother.

"And I do hope we'll be able to see the cherry blossoms bloomed and get another Hanabi festival next year." She gives her best happy smiled with honesty.

If she, and anyone else, ever wanted to see the blossoms and enjoy another Hanabi then fighting the Shadow System to protect the Earth is worth it.

"Yeah! Of course, we'll see them bloom again, and we'll enjoy another festival next year." Issei said though he couldn't understand what his sister was applying, he figured that her sister loves the festival and cherry blossoms so much she wanted to do it again. "But in the meantime; let's go back to mom and dad, the festival is still going on and there's still some of your homemade cooking left."

Sachi's smile dropped and makes a pouty face. "You mean you ate all my sandwiches and onigiris and what's left are my bland dishes."

"N-n-n-no! Of course not!" Issei waving his hands. "W-we still have more food left, yours and mom's, I swear! I'll even eat all of them!"

Then Sachi's pouty face returns into a smile before giggle, she already knew that her brother would eat her tasteless dishes. Placing her backpack on her back, she then starts to walk before grabbing her brother's hand dragging him along. She turns to look at him before she smiled."Come on, let's go back and enjoy this festival!"

* * *

**That's the end of it! Took me quite awhile to write this out.**

**Now to answer review**

**Arionix 64; Thank you, I appreciated. And yes, I'm doing my best to make the characters as characters, even trying to catching every bit of details of the canon characters' personalities, your opinions is a great help. While is true that my grammar does need work, since English isn't my first language and I'v been relying on a grammar corrector in some website and now I'm using grammar corrector website known as grammarly . com.  
**

**Guest; (in an old man's voice) I don't believe you, you can't be trusted.**

**That's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to start writing down on the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter; Star 4; Class 5-1's Boys and Girls Clash!  
**

**P.S. The DxD canon will soon start after two chapters. So please have a little patient.**


	5. AN Sorry no update

**I do apologize for not bringing a new update but I must announce an important note.**

**First off, allow me to properly explain the reason I'm about to tell you. I was in Spacebattle two weeks ago, in a Highschool DxD thread, one person has posted about having made a list of timeline of Highschool DxD based on the information they have acquired and place them in fashionably order as possible. He made the list as a way to help out anyone who writes DxD stories in order to know what time and dates the events played out.**

**Here's what he said in the post and even the list but that one I cut off.**

_Hello everyone, thus is my first ever and probably only post on Space Battles to Celebrate the new year I created a timeline for DxD I tried to be as Accurate as Possible based on all of the information we have the reason why I chose these dates and years is because The devil Civil War is said to have been 500 years ago and according to the Sirzechs novel the war only lasted 7 years According to a few posts in this forum this thread the in universe year for DxD is 2007 though I wanted to use the 2012 calendar because that was when the anime started and because as stated in the light Novel and shown in the anime they use smartphones but it doesn't really matter when I Googled the calendars for 2007 and 2012 they are exactly the same and one of the iPhones was released in Leviathan is said to have been asleep for a hundred years and wakes up when Issei is in the Middle of his 3rd year at Kuoh. Vasco Strada is said to have fought Kokabiel during ww2 which is in the 1940's. Akeno met Ria's when she was 11 and the slash dog series is said to have started 4 years prior to DxD, I know I left out a few things like the short stories but I didn't feel like writing those I hope this timeline helps those who write DxD Fanfics and Cross over fics._

_PS When it came to the Great War stuff and when ddraig and Albion are sealed I just went with the post on Reddit that made the most sense about when it possible ended and just continued things from there as you can see I_  
_just get obsessed with Timeline's_

**There is also a list he made with years, months and dates but however it is too long, so I'm cutting one part of it, the April list, to show you what days that the canon taken placed;  
**

_**Year 2007**_

_**April**_

_Monday April 9th Rias Gremory 18th Birthday. New Semester Begins, Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, And Kiyome Abe Begin there 3rd year at Kuoh Academy Highschool Division. Hyoudou Issei, Genshiro Saji, Yuuto Kiba, Yamamoto Matsuda, Inori Motohama, Kiryuu Aika, Murayama Kaori, Katase Yui, Hanakai Momo, Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri, Kusaka Reya, and Kanzaki Hase Begin there 2nd year at Kuoh Academy Highschool Division. Ruruko Nimura, and Koneko Toujou Begin there 1st year at Kuoh Academy Highschool Division_

_Friday April 13th Genshiro Saji is Reincarnated as a Devil Becoming the Pawn of Sona Sitri_

_Sunday April 15th Hyoudou Issei is Killed by Raynare but is Reincarnated as a Devil Becoming the Pawn of Rias Gremory_

_Monday April 16th Hyoudou Issei 17th Birthday, After school Issei is attacked by Dohnaseek but is saved by Ria's_

_Tuesday April 17th Hyoudou Issei Wakes up to find himself and Rias in the same bed naked together later on in the Day he learns that he is a Devil and he has a Sacred gear._

_Monday April 23rd Hyoudou Issei Meets Asia Argento. That Evening Rias Gremory and her Peerage fight the Stray Devil Viser_

_Tuesday April 24th Asia Argento dies due to the Removal of her sacred Gear but is Reincarnated as a Devil Becoming the Bishop of Rias Gremory_

**When I first saw it, I went to do some research regarding Japan's school system schedules and 2007's calendar, and then realized that I made a big mistake making this story taken place in April when it was pretty obvious that it only took several days after the start of the new school year In canon. So, I have decided to rearrange and re-edit this story, by changing the time that the beginning took place. Spoiled ahead, meaning it will start in the middle of March.**

**For the whole week, I have been working on thinking about how the story plays out and editing parts on the chapters as best as I could. And at the moment, I was thinking of adding a chapter between 2 and 3, since the Hanami festival starts at the end of March to early May so I wanted to have the hanami chapter taking place in April. In addition, I was working on new chapters along the way, I planned on updating two chapters in one day but now I got the third one in mind.**

**At the moment, the first two chapters are already done edited and still working on the third, so it may take a while before I replaced the ones at moment, most likely after I finished on a new chapter to place between chap. 2 and 3. This AN will be replaced after I finished with all the all work, probably deleting this and updating to alert you guys.  
**

**Thank you for your time.**


End file.
